Hot Headed Angel
by Lahote-Lover
Summary: IMPRINT STORY: After Edward left, I couldn't function. I didn't think I'd ever move on with my life. I was trying for Charlie and Jacob; but it wasn't enough. I wasn't good enough for anyone; I just wanted Edward. It wasn't a life without him. But life has purpose, and after Jacob broke his promise, I found my purpose. I had someone to live for. I had Paul. P/B A/U OOC
1. Tantrums and confrontations

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any of these lovely characters, plot, or situations. All those rights are reserved for the awesome Stephenie Meyer. :-]**

* * *

Chapter 1: Tantrums and Confrontations

* * *

_One of the others, one I didn't recognize-Jared or Paul- thrust past Sam and spoke before Jacob could defend himself._

"_Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything-Than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?"_

"_She can help," Jacob said quietly._

"_Help!" the angry boy shouted. His arms begin to quiver. "Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just __dying__ to help us out!"_

"_Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob shouted back, stung by the boy's criticism._

_A shudder rippled through the other boy, along with his shoulders and down his spine._

"_Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded_

_Paul shook his head back and forth, not in defiance, but as though he were trying to concentrate._

"_Jeez, Paul," one of the other boys- probably Jared- muttered. "Get a grip."_

_Paul twisted his head toward Jared, his lips curling back in irritation. The he shifted his glare in my direction. Jacob took a step to put him-self in front of me._

_That did it._

"_Right, protect __her__!" Paul roared in outrage_

* * *

Paul let a feral snarl out of his mouth and exploded into a mass of dark, silver fur. Keeping his eyes trained on Jacob. I shivered at the thought of how much hatred must be held within his now vivid, yellow eyes.

Jacob sauntered forward with a smirk playing on his lips. He kicked off his shoes and exploded into a deep russet colored wolf.

The forest around us seemed to quiet as the wolf creatures circled each other; almost as if forgetting my existence. The dark silver wolf was only a few feet from me now. I gasped at the beast's immense size.

Caught off guard by my intake of breath he turned, still snarling, to look at the being that disturbed his hunt. When his yellow eyes met mine his growling quieted and his bared teeth retreated underneath his great muzzle.

The irises darkened into a liquid caramel color and they were wide in disbelief. The wolf himself inhaled and exhaled at a reduced speed. He hesitantly stepped toward me. I froze in terror waiting for him to harm me.

An attack never came. Paul was placidly touching his nose to my body as if checking me for injury.

A horrifying roar ripped ferociously from Jake's curled muzzle. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my mouth as I cautiously stepped back from the exasperated monster advancing towards me.

Paul's head snapped to Jake as he turned to face him. Reversing the roles as Paul protected me from Jake.

"He didn't…" Jared spoke in disbelief, shaking his head at the sight unfolding.

"Paul Lahote of all people!" Embry exclaimed letting his jaw pop open.

"Paul imprinted on Bella." Sam said to his friends in a state of disbelief.

"What's imprinting?" I breathed confused. Paul backed up slightly batting his tail slowly in my direction.

"Bella, touch his tail so he knows you're there." Sam commanded.

I did as he asked and Paul's muscles visibly relaxed. Jake's growls never stopped but did increase considerably in volume as the boys had spoken.

"Get her to Emily." Sam said to his pack members.

Jared stepped forward only to be stopped as Paul spun around and made an attempt to take his hand off at the wrist.

I began shaking in fear as the beast growled at his friend.

_Why is this monst-. No. Why does it hurt to think of him as a mon-monster? What is happening!?_ I thought incredulously.

"Paul?" I called hesitantly. "J-Jared won't hurt me." I whispered softly to him. Paul's shoulder was over my head. If I wanted to touch his ear I probably would have to jump. He lowered his massive head to be at eye level with me.

"I…I won't get hurt by him." I said again trying to give a weak smile. I felt like I was going to pass out any moment. Jake's snarls became louder and I realized it was him advancing again.

Paul growled but froze when I spoke, "Jake. Please. I don't know what's going on and you are scaring me a lot. Please stop." My voice cracked at the end as traitorous tears sliding down my flushed cheeks.

Paul and Jake both whined. Paul trotted closer and rubbed his muzzle lightly against my cheek, effectively whipping away my tears.

_I feel so safe by Paul. Why though? He was trying to eat me before he looked at me._

Jake began growling and his ears flattened against his head. Paul began snarling again, I covered my ears as his muzzle was next to my neck. Paul lunged for Jake in one fluid motion.

They snapped at each other and broke trees at the trunk as they threw each other around the clearing. Nature's silence was eerie to say the least as the air was filled only with loud noises of a fight.

Sam barked out orders to Jared and Embry as he began stripping. I turned away as Embry led me to my truck. It was dead silent suddenly and then Paul was in front of us snapping his large teeth at Embry and Jared. They backed off immediately as Paul's gigantic form circled me and prodded for injury with his nose. His eyes were a vibrant yellow color. His actions spoke of pure animal instinct. His wolf was in total control.

The information was finally too much. My vision began to darken and I felt my breath become shallow. The world around me began blending into a blur of deep green. I saw the sky for a moment as I blacked out.

* * *

It was incredibly warm. I felt like I was lying out in the Arizona sun in August.

_Why is it so hot?_

"Bella? Can you hear me? Guys back off, we're over heating her." A low baritone voice spoke.

_Had I said something about the heat out loud?_

I was trying to recognize the voice and I heard incoherent mumbling from someone to my left.

"J-Jake?" I rasped.

"Right here sweetheart. You okay? You blacked out before we could get you to the car." He said brushing his fingers lightly against my cheek.

A deep growl resounded through the room as I felt strong vibrations against my right.

I kept my eyes closed and tried to sit up. My body screamed in protest, making me groan. In an instant 2 hands gripped both my biceps trying to help. Both men growled and gripped tighter. I whimpered in pain as a soprano voice rang out angrily.

"Let her go you over grown mutts!" It shrieked.

_I'm going to guess that's Emily._

The hands released me but I realized I was cradled in someone's lap. I felt safe and complete as they wrapped their arms protectively around me.

_This must be Jacob, the pack wouldn't touch me like this._

As if on cue Jake grumbled across the room about 'his Bella being taken'.

I opened my eyes despite the blinding light to see muscular tan arms close to my face. I glanced around the room and saw everyone watching me with concern on their face. Jake looked angry. As I looked up at I felt the person growl softly and protectively coiling me tighter against their chest.

"Paul?" I whispered surprised.

"I'm sorry I responded how I did. I should have listened to Jake and let him talk instead of going off and attacking you. That made us start on the wrong foot. I'm sorry." He rushed looking desperate for comfort.

"It's okay…but um can someone please tell me what an imprint is?" I said looking at Paul than around the room.

"You guys haven't told her?! Shame on you all!" Emily squeaked swatting at them with a wooden spoon.

Everyone looked down ashamed but Jake looked furious. I slipped out of Paul's hold, much to his dislike, and went to Jake's side.

"I won't let this happen." He growled to himself.

The room erupted in yells and snarls as Jake snagged me around the waist and bolted out the door to the backyard. Jake yelled to me about 'never letting you go' and 'not letting Paul do this to us'. He was babbling to himself and was shaking.

For once in my short time here in Forks, my self-preservation kicked in and I was scared of Jake. I wanted to escape his grasp.

"Let her go Jake. You're scaring her. You don't want to pull a Sam and phase with here next to you. Let her walk over to me. Don't do this." Paul pleaded; Sam's composure broken for a second at Paul's words. He quickly reassembling his mask and tried helping Paul get me away from Jake.

His shaking became violent as I tried to ease out of his grip towards Paul. Jake looked feral and confused. His eyes were a brilliant yellow. My Jake wasn't there, just the monster holding him in this scary state.

"Bella..?" Paul whispered to me holding his arms open and towards me. My instincts were screaming at me to rip away from Jake and run to Paul but Jake's grip was so strong on the front of my shirt I knew it would get ripped off me or hurt me.

Paul's eyes held concern and adoration as he looked at me. He slowly inched closer to me trying to avoid Jake's attention. Sam was talking in a low soothing voice to him as to distract him from Paul's movements.

Paul's finger came in contact with my hand and I leaned towards him too soon; signaling Jake's attention to avert towards me instead of Sam. Jake roared in anger.

He burst into a giant dog too close. I felt my back collide with solid rock.

"Bella! Bella stay with me! You got to stay awake! Paul, call Charlie!" Sam frantically yelled.

Darkness consumed me before I could put together a coherent thought.

* * *

My right arm and the right side of my torso were engulfed in flames as I heard an annoying noise. It was black and I felt like I could move but my limbs were disobeying me.

_What happened? I can't remember where or why I'm here. _

The flames licking at my nerves roared to a more painful scale and I groaned in pain.

"Bella?" a broken distant voice called. "Bella honey?" The voice was heavily faint.

I wanted to answer the voice but I still was lost in this dark place.

_Where am I?_

"Bells open your eyes." The voice was clearer now.

I tried to open my eyes but the white that invaded my dark sanctuary burned my eyes. I closed them right away.

"Here honey." The voice called sounding distant again but even more clearly than before.

I tried again, to see the lights were off. I was welcomed by the white walls and metal cabinets of a hospital. The gadfly noise was the heart monitor. I could hear nurses walking nearby with their squeaky shoes. The room smelled heavily of disinfectant and smelled faintly of blood.

Memories of Paul came flashing rapidly in my mind.

_Jake and him fought. Jake turned too close to me. I'm injured. Oh god no! Charlie and Renee! Oh I will look worse than before with scars like Emily's!_

I began crying as a large form moved quickly to my side.

"Shh Bella. It's okay. You're okay." He soothed.

I recognize him. He smells of forest and a stream with men's cologne peppered in it. His voice was a deep baritone and his skin was warm and comforting.

_He smells so, so masculine? E-Edward always made me think of flowers and beautiful things. He smelled…girlie. _

"Paul." I sobbed into his chest. "Oh god I'm gonna look demented!"

Paul tightened his hold on me as best he could without hurting me, "Bella dear, you are beautiful. You still are sweetie. I promise." He cooed.

I cried on him for sometime while he tried to reassure that I was beautiful. Soon a doctor came in due to the heart monitor going crazy from my crying. I faintly felt Paul's chest rumble from the low growls he was emitting.

_Why is he being so protective?_

Soon my world began to darken again as I cried myself to sleep. Paul's arms were still securely encasing me against his warm chest. I sighed against the safety and comfort he gave me, still confused why he was so comfortable to be around after he attempted to attack me.

"Rest sweetie, I'll stay right here and keep you warm and safe." Paul murmured with his lips grazing the shell of my ear.

_What is going on with Paul?_

* * *

**Author****'****s Note:**** Review and all that jazz. Criticism and suggestions welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The 'why' Behind the Man

******DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any of these lovely characters, plot, or situations. All those rights are reserved for the awesome Stephenie Meyer. :-]**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Why Behind the Man

* * *

**PPOV**

"Where is Bella?! Where's my baby girl?! Why was she with you in the woods?!" I heard Charlie screaming as he exploded into the ER

"Chief Swan she is getting some rest, she is gonna be okay, she wanted to talk to me about Jacob. I'm so sorry, I didn't see the lion and I didn't get to her soon enough to get its paws away from her." Sam replied sounding absolutely terrible. Emily was harmed **by **him and Bella was harmedwhile** with** him.

When Jake phased, the hand still holding her shirt split her arm and ribs open; she was sent soaring into Sam's chest knocking him over. She passed out before I could get to her side.

"Charlie, you're daughter is okay, she is awake right now." The nurse said stepping out of the room.

"She is with me for less than a year and she has run away, been heartbroken, and now she was attacked by an animal." Charlie mumbled brokenly placing his head in his hands, "Renee is gonna freak out and then take her away."

I frowned, "Bella is gonna be okay Chief. She was pretty brave from what Sam said. He really did try very hard to protect her. He got a few gashes too

The nurse returned then in the ugly puke green scrubs. She was staring at me and Sam like we were meat for sale. She met my gaze and gave me flirty grin. I scoffed at her to show my disinterest.

We went into Bella's room as the nurse motioned towards her door. I watched as Charlie took in the appearance of his only child. Her hair was a bit of a mess and her skin was flushed. The gauze around her torso and arm were old and stained with her blood. She looked so fragile.

She suddenly started crying, "Dad I'm so sorry I'm putting you through this. I didn't think anything of the gut instinct to turn around or anything."

_She is blaming herself? _I thought to myself. She was selfless. She took so much blame for stuff she had no control over. This beautiful girl was mine, and she was all about everyone else's feelings before her own. Normally I'd be selfish and be ecstatic about this, but she is my imprint, I want her happy, I want her to be spoiled. She deserves it fully.

Her father told her several times that it wasn't any persons fault. We all stayed there to chat with her but she eventually fell asleep. Charlie and Sam chatted quietly for a bit. Charlie reassured Sam that it was okay, it wasn't his fault. Charlie left soon after, placing a kiss on his daughters head and thanking Sam for keeping her alive. I was staying in the hospital with her so she didn't wake up alone or scared.

* * *

I was lounging in the chair with my feet up on the end of her bed. Her father had brought _Withering Heights_ for her to read while here. Bella slept often so I was reading it really.

"Crap that will look terrible when it heals." I heard Bella say.

"Bella! You're awake!" I exclaimed

"Paul? What are you doing here still? What happened to Jacob is he alright?" She asked her voice still thick with sleep.

"I'm staying here while you are, to make sure you're comfortable and stuff. Jake still hasn't phased back. He is pretty upset about hurting you," I explained softly "Rest Bella."

She stared at me quizzically for a moment before her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Paul…um I-I want to know what an imprint is?" She stated cautiously.

_Ah crap what do I say? Should I tell her now or…gah! What do I do!? Tell her, it will be better._

"Um… well imprinting is-"I struggled to find the right words, "uh… it's when a wolf makes eye contact with a certain girl." I exhaled slowly trying to curb my anxiety. "Their whole world shifts, that person becomes the most important thing to them. They become attached to them as if steel cables welded them together. Makes them everything to the wolf. Um-their kind of-uh-soul mates."

She seemed deep in thought by my words when her eyes widened. Her head snapped up for her eyes to meet mine.

"You-you imprinted on me? What exactly does that mean?" She asked nervously.

"Uh, well yeah I did. It means I'm gonna protect you as best as I possibly can. You know after what happened with Jake. I'm really sorry about that by the way. I should have just pulled you away from him." I said remorsefully. She tried to cut in but I kept talking so I could say everything before she rejected me. "You don't have to accept the imprint, and I will give you as much time as you need to think about it." I explained further. "But until you decide what you want to do with the info it would be wrong for me to not tell you that fighting the imprint can cause you physical pain as well as emotional."

"That is a lot to think about seeing as you practically tried to kill me earlier." I winced at her words. "But you also tried protecting me, then comforted me, and then did your best to get Jake from hurting me. I don't see why I would reject the imprint, but I don't want to accept it quite yet. I do need time." She said softly with a yawn at the end.

"No problem Bella dear, sleep now you need the rest." I said softly brushing a loose hair from her face. I went to pick up _Withering Heights_ again.

"Paul?" she called sounding nervous.

"Yes, Bella?" I responded drowsily.

"Um, it's really cold…uh would y-you mind lying with me? So I can sleep?" She asked sheepishly.

I couldn't help but smile at her request.

"Sure Bella, anything you want." I said settling with her curled against my side. She fell asleep quickly holding me around the waist tightly. I kissed her head and closed my eyes too. We slept together in each other's embrace through the night.

* * *

The next morning Jacob had showed up looking absolutely broken. I hadn't tried to get out of the bed; I looked up from Bella's book and glared at him. Jake walked in staring shamefully at the floor.

"Hey." I spoke with strained friendliness.

"Hi, is sh-she okay?" He choked out.

"Yeah, she's cold and her side hurts her. She is okay otherwise." I said quietly to let her sleep.

"I'm sorry Paul. I know how much pain it put me through to hurt her, I can only imagine how that made you feel. I should have let her go to you but I couldn't seem to think straight."

"I'd say it was okay but it isn't. You didn't just tear her open like you were gutting a fish. But you sent her flying into Sam with enough to hurt her further _and _break a few of Sam's ribs." I spat angrily. "I haven't even hurt someone while phasing, and I can't go more than a few days without exploding through my clothes." Jake winced at my words.

"I feel so terrible. Do you think she'll forgive me? I know that I have lost her to an extent, but I don't want to lose her as my best-friend." He said grimly.

I shook my head at his question and told him that I wasn't sure. After sometime Jacob left to catch some sleep.

Bella woke up sometime around 2pm. Looking up at me she gave me a bright smile. We played board games and I read _Withering Heights_ out loud since she had told me it was her favorite book.

For the rest of the time she had to stay at the hospital. I was with her when I could. Leaving one or twice for food and a bathroom break were her only times alone till she was ready to be discharged. Bella still had to have gauze wrapped around her torso and arm thought.

"This is gonna be a wicked scar. It itches!" She said having the nurse re-dress it for the last time before I took her home. The nurse just chuckled and said to not itch it at all.

"Alright let's get you home to Charlie! He misses you and you're cooking," I chirped happily, helping her walk out to my car.

As I reached my car I noticed Bella stopped walking, "What?" I asked.

_What is she staring at? Oh!_ I thought with a chuckle,_ My car._

"This is your car? No, way." She exclaimed with her mouth open.

"Yeah! This is my baby; 2010 Camaro," I said proudly. "Synergy Green."

"It's a pretty hot car. I'm just surprised I never noticed the car around town before." She said gawking at my baby.

After a few blocks the sound of the engine must have put her to sleep, by time we reached her house I had to gingerly pick her up and bring her to Charlie. We got her into her bed and I headed back to La Push.

* * *

Turning onto my street I glanced down at my driveway to see my shit head of a father's car. The dirt bag was an ass and I never went home when he was.

I drove past the house and pulling into the familiar dirt road leading into the woods. I parked at the makeshift clearing the pack created in an angry rage. I phased next to my car and listened to Sam talking to Jake.

(_Paul Italics_ **Sam Bold** _**Jacob bold italics**_)

**Paul? Why are you phased?**

_Daddy is in town._

**Sorry to hear that man.**

_**How's Bella? Is she okay?**_

_Yeah, she is okay. She is sleeping at home._

**How long do you suppose your dad will be here?**

_I hope not too long. I don't like sleeping in wolf._

_**Why would you-**_

I cut Jake off by remembering my dad drinking and beating my mom before she died. I couldn't help a memory of his fits after her death slip through my control. I growled at my own mistake, cutting off my mind.

_**Oh. I'm sorry Paul I didn't know.**_

_It's whatever Jake. _

With a shimmer I felt Jake leave my mind.

**You are getting good hiding your thoughts. **

_Well I choose to not think about stuff like that when everyone in the pack assumes in just an ass to be an ass. I'll keep it that way. _

**Well, good luck Paul. I'll send Jared out for patrol soon.**

_I'll patrol, no point in just staring at my car._

With that I was off and Sam phased back. I let out a sigh and picked up some speed to make my mind go blank. After an hour or two I started thinking of my last time letting my dad throw me around.

*_Flash Back*_

"_You lousy piece of shit. GET UP!" dad screamed at me kicking my side._

"_What the fuck do you want?!" I said clutching my side._

"_Go get me more beer. I don't know where your stupid mother hid the shit from me." _

_I tackled him when he insulted my mom. She shot herself, leaving behind the beatings and the rapes. Why she ever married this sack of crap I won't ever know. She was able to escape this hell hole but I was now the new punching bag. Being 12 when she died; I was helpless against my dad. He was almost a foot taller than me and I got the shit beaten out of me for close to no reason most of the time. _

"_I don't know where she hid your old stash! She died 3 years ago! It's shit beer anyway!" I yelled hitting him as hard as a 15 year old kid could. _

_He beat the shit out of me for tackling him. I started fights at school than, I worked out. I wasn't gonna let this ass beat on me anymore._

_*End Flash Back*_

**Paul..?**

_Shit, when did you phase Jared?!_

**Long enough…**

_Dude, you say shit. I will rip your throat out._

**I won't say anything man.**

_Bye._

I phased and made the trek to my car. I exhaled heavily at the thought of my dad being there. I avoided him a lot and did well since my phasing.

Returning home for the night I wasn't surprised to see dad was passed out drunk of course. Last time he and I fought was when I phased. The man was so drunk he just passed out and didn't remember seeing me turn into a giant dog.

"Paul?" He coughed violently as I slammed the door shut. "That you?"

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Well for one thing you shit head. I don't want to have to be coming back here. Sign this!"

I looked at the paper in my hands; it was the deed to the house.

_He's giving over the house? He's leaving!?YES!_

"You have enough money to keep up the house." With that he passed out again.

I signed the paper, and went to my room. I fell asleep thinking about Bella.

* * *

**Author****'****s Note:**** Review and stuff for the new revisions if you already have read and if not review anyway because you****'****re awesome! I will try to post often!**


	3. Finally Breaking

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any of these lovely characters, plot, or situations. All those rights are reserved for the awesome Stephenie Meyer and her publishers and such!:)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Finally Breaking

* * *

I woke up with a pain in my side and in my arm. I surveyed my surroundings when I realized I didn't smell disinfectant or feel Paul's warm body.

_I guess I fell asleep in Paul's car…Paul must have brought me inside._

With the extent of my injuries, work and school were not an option. I could hardly move with the slashes scabbing and healing. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and inhaled deeply; preparing for my journey down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the steps I smelled food. Charlie couldn't cook and if he was trying, the house may catch on fire. I rushed into the kitchen as best as I could with stitches littering my ribs and arm.

"Good morning Bells! You feeling okay?" Charlie asked with a smile as he placed edible food on the table. He had successfully made me eggs somehow. "I have work but I'll be by later to give you lunch. Take out sound okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Dad." I said inhaling the food. Hospital food did get rather old.

I lounged around the house all day and answered the phone at least every hour. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Tyler, Jacob, Billy, Sam, and Emily all called checking up on me and making sure I didn't need anything.

I ignored Jake and Billy's calls not wanting to talk to him. Sam apologized profusely even as I denied him the fault. Emily called to talk about the scars. That discussion did help me some. My school friends all called during their free and/or lunch periods to check if I was okay. Angela and Mike were going to start collecting the homework from my classes to bring over to me.

* * *

"Bella?" Charlie called waking me up.

I grumbled in coherently as I tried to fall back asleep.

"Come on sweetie, I have Sweet & Sour Chicken for you." Charlie laughed nudging my sleeping form. "I think we need to change your bandages too."

I was able to haul myself off the couch and change the gauze with Charlie's help. We ate the Chinese food in silence as I listened to the news. Soon Charlie was gone to work again. I was left to the lonely house.

I chose to nap more. My chest began hurting slightly and I felt like I was missing half my vital organs.

Half way through my nap the phone shrieked waking me up with a start.

"Ugh what now!?" I groaned reaching over and answering the phone while still lying down with my eyes closed.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to phase. I should have let you go. I feel so stupid for not thinking right. That's exactly why Sam wanted me to stay away from you. I would never hurt you on purpose, you know that right? I need to talk to you in person, may I come over?" Jake rushed out too fast for me to catch some words.

"Uh, no. You just woke me up from a nap. I don't feel good and I just got out of the hospital thanks to you. I'll go back to sleep and see you another time. Bye." I huffed hanging up on him before he could respond.

_Did I just reject Jacob? My Jacob? What the hell? _I thought about it more as I lay on the couch.

_I don't think I could go near one of the wolves unless it was Sam or Paul. They made me feel just fine. But the thought of the others makes me nervous! I wonder where Paul is. I honestly, well, miss him. The guy was an ass and he tried to hurt me intentionally at first. _

I didn't know what to think about the imprint but I was a little nervous to accept it but I didn't want to reject it either. I didn't even really know what that meant. But I felt so drawn to Paul. The guy was undeniably attractive. Paul was hot. He was an ass, but he had the bad boy appeal to him.

"Hmm…what to do…" I said to myself.

The rest of the day passed with me napping on and off. Angela and Mike dropped by with my homework for the day. They both embraced me gingerly before heading home themselves.

Charlie came home earlier than normal and redressed my torso. We ate more food he somehow cooked effectively. I went to bed feeling slightly sicker than before.

_Is this what that imprint bond thing was?_

* * *

Rousing the next morning I didn't feel well. I took my pain killers and drank a glass of water. I wasn't allowed to shower quite yet. That alone was making me uncomfortable. Downing some healthy food I willed my body to feel better but the effort was wasted. The empty sick feeling was still heavily present and my brain was fixed on Paul.

Jacob had called again today, but I told Charlie not to pick it up. He was confused but agreed none the less.

"Bella I think you bled in your sleep." Charlie said pointing to the bloody bandages.

"Oh, I guess so, help me?" I asked

"Of course." He replied.

The wound were beginning to heal but there was a lot of dried blood stuck to me. Charlie helped me wash the blood off and then redressed the wounds. Charlie and I were becoming closer with this injury. He would have to help me with something that required my shirt to be off. We were becoming more comfortable about each other and I honestly enjoyed the closer relationship with my father.

"You aren't allowed to go into the woods anymore; ever." Charlie said with a dark chuckle.

"No problem." I said drawing out the words

* * *

A full week; I hadn't seen Paul in a total of 7 days. I was edgy and sickly. I couldn't eat or sleep really and the thought of him had my heart hurting; but my only thought was him.

Jake had called about an hour ago and begged relentlessly to come speak to me. I asked for time to shower and get situated. I was sitting on the couch staring at the wall thinking about how sick I looked. I did my best to look healthy.

When Jake arrived, he insulted me with the first words to leave his mouth. "My god Bella?! Are you alright? You look terrible.

"For your information Jacob Black, I feel like death. Thanks to you I have 3 revolting scars going down the length of my right arm and torso!" I spat trying to cause him to combust with my glare. "I can't keep food down, I have not slept in a good 3 days. I have not seen Paul in a week. I'm fidgety and I can't concentrate on shit." Raising my voice as I stalked forward, Jake backed up into the wall. "If you had not thrown a fit like a little girl I wouldn't look so terrible. I was already a plain person now I'm down right repulsive!" I screeched tears falling down my face. "You are the person at fault for not just giving me over 200 stitches but you also have gotten me sick from not seeing my damn wolf!"

He winced listening to me blame him. I almost hated him for this. I didn't have a hot body or looked like a model like Rosalie. I was just plain. But now, now I was marked with 3 hideous scars trailing from my rib cage to my hip on my right side. It was better than Emily's truthfully, but she is still breath-takingly gorgeous.

Thinking about how I was now gonna look forever I broke down. I had held in that pain till now.

"You made me ugly. I was already plain now look at me!" I accused through sobs lifting my shirt so he could see all the bandages that had some blood spots on them.

"Bella…I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to re-really. Please Bella, p-please don't cry." He said trying to hold tears of his own back. "Bella I lost control, I was stupid. I just got you back since you knew the secret…I-I didn't want to lose you again. Please stop crying please?"

* * *

**Paul POV**

For the last 7 days I have progressively gotten more sickly and anxious. My wolf was going nuts without Bella's acceptance of the bond. The guys were ripping on me loads till Sam got so irritated at Jared's teasing that Sam lunged at him. That was a few days ago.

Now I am sitting with Embry and Sam watching TV. Emily was humming happily in the kitchen as she cooked for the pack. Jake had avoided me at all costs this past week and it was smart; I wanted to kill him.

I felt a warmth flood my body and soul abruptly while flipping through channels. I froze at the strange sensation as Embry looked at me funny.

"Paul?" Sam asked cautiously.

The warmth faded to a dull comfort in my mind as I began to feel a brutal feeling of despair. My hand flew to my heart as I doubled over feeling like my soul was being crushed into dust.

I tried to inhale as Sam began calling my name.

"Sam what's happening? I feel like I'm dying!" I gasped terrified by the event unfolding.

"Run now! Get to Bella!" Sam said anxiously, moving out of my way as I rushed outside.

I phased just barely pulling my shorts off. I ran full speed with them in my mouth. I ran though La Push in record time.

The anguish was palpable as I hurried into Bella's back yard phasing. I could hear her sobs. I could sense and smell Jake. I roared learning he was near her at all. He scurried to the backdoor keeping away from Bella as I stalked into the house.

My eyes landed on my imprint and the sick, empty feeling I held all week dissipated. She was sobbing uncontrollably carefully clutching her scarred side.

"Bella." I breathed rushing to her. I scooped her up in my arms and sat down.

She wailed my name as she clutched to me like I was gonna disappear. I held her tightly in my lap letting her cry as I rocked her softly back and forth kissing her hair.

"It's okay babe. You're okay. I'm here." I cooed trying to comfort my girl.

She cried for maybe 10 minutes before calming down enough to speak to me. She still was clinging to me as I sat with her.

"Do-Do you still want me with these repulsive scars?" Bella chocked out letting a few tears fall.

_How absurd of her to think she isn't beautiful! She is truly blind to her own appearance. _

"Baby, you still look just as beautiful. Don't doubt yourself sweetheart. You are perfect in my eyes because of your imperfections." I complimented nuzzling her neck.

"What were you doing before you began crying dear?" I asked wondering what the warm feeling was if she was so upset.

"Tal-well _yelling_ at Jacob." She whispered looking around for him. He had slipped out while I was calming her down.

_I don't get the warm feeling at all. She wasn't happy so what had happened?_

"Well, I got this warm feeling in my heart and soul before I felt your despair." I exclaimed.

"I don't know…I was just bitching out Jake." She admitted shyly.

"What you say?" I asked tilting my head to the side like a dog, well wolf;

"Well I told him it was his fault I had so many stitches, felt sick, and that it was his fault I couldn't see you." She admitted burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"What exactly did you say about me?" I asked smoothing her hair down.

"You got me sick from not seeing my damn wolf?" she said confused lifting her head to look at me.

I smiled brightly at her word choice. _My wolf_. She accepted the imprint. "Sweetheart it seems you accepted the imprint. You called me your wolf. You accepted the bond." I spoke softly to her.

Her little chocolate eyes went wide for a moment before she blushed and put her head back in my chest. I laughed softly and rubbed circles on her back.

Something warm was beginning to touch my arm, I glanced down and blood was coating Bella's side and my arm.

"You opened one of the scars babe." I chuckled picking her up.

"Oops. Better get that fixed…it does explain the pain." She said snuggling into my chest.

* * *

Bella's breakdown ended with 5 stitches breaking and the scar there opening to bleed. I called Charlie on the way back from the hospital.

"Chief Swan." He answered.

"Hi, Chief. It's Paul Lahote. I was checking on Bella earlier, she broke a few stitches I'm bringing her back from the hospital now." I explained formally.

"Oh, well thank you. How did she break them?" He asked casually.

I looked at Bella with a sad smile; she had fallen asleep against me.

"Jacob Black came over to talk to her and it ended with her yelling at him and her crying. He called me to try and help." I said running my hand through her hair.

"Why did they fight?" He asked surprise evident in his voice.

"Well she only talked to Sam because Jake was ignoring her so she blamed him." I said sadly.

All I got was a grunt in response and an okay. We said goodbye and hung up. I carefully carried Bella back into the house. I laid her down on the couch.

"Paul?" Bella sleepily called.

"Hey, babe. Sleep I'm just going to run to La Push to get my car. Your dad would be suspicious if I was here without one."

"Okay…" She murmured looking down.

I kissed her head and went to get my car. I ran as fast as I could to get my Camaro. I just wanted to be with Bella. I wanted to be with my imprint. She finally accepted the bond, she was mine.

* * *

**Author****'****s Note:**** Thank you for reading! Review and such as you read! I love getting suggestions and criticism; helps the writing! Comment on the revisions if you have already read my chapters! **


	4. Beginning of Forever

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these lovely characters, plot, or situations. All those rights are reserved for the awesome Stephenie Meyer and her publishers and such!:)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Beginning of Forever

* * *

I didn't just reject my Jacob I blamed him. I don't remember deciding to accept the imprint but I guess calling Paul mine was a pretty good sign I accepted. He just left to talk to Sam.

Sam stayed for dinner and Charlie grilled him relentlessly about why he was being so kind. Apparently Charlie has had to arrest Paul for getting in a few fights.

_Typical Paul._ I laughed to myself.

I finished the dishes and made my way up to my room. Paul said he'd drop off the Camaro and then try to get out of any patrol he had to stay with my tonight.

I sat on my bed reading my well-loved copy of _Pride & Prejudice_ as I waited to hear from Paul.

"Hey their beautiful." Paul whispered, sitting on the window sill. I jumped at his voice causing him to laugh softly at me. "Didn't mean to scare you." He smiled.

"No patrol?" I smiled back putting down my book.

"Nope!" He beamed.

Paul came over and slid into bed next to me. We lay facing each other and just stared into the other's eyes.

Paul's ink black hair and caramel colored eyes complimented each other well. His strong angular features accented the dominance he carried with him. Our skin tones contrasted beautifully. As I thought about it, it made sense to be his imprint. Paul was strong, dominant, and angry. I was meek, submissive, and calm. We worked well. We both had a fire that rammed with each other but worked together at the same time.

Paul and I had been lying still for some time when his gaze landed on my lips. I looked at his too. Paul rolled slightly so he was hovering over me. I had my hands on his chest as his arms were on either side of my head.

Paul lowered his face down to mine and gently pressed his lips to mine. The electric current shot straight through me as we molded to each other. Paul's tongue slide slowly along my bottom lip, I parted my mouth and let him dominate that kiss. It was gentle, dominating, and loving all bundled in one.

We pulled away for air and I couldn't help but let the smile spread across my face. Paul gave me a breath taking smile and kissed me once more before rolling so we were spooning. I snuggled deep into his embrace. The imprint bond Emily said forced the feelings to come intense and rushed. I didn't understand when she told me that. Now I did. I couldn't deny the intense love I felt for him without spending too much time with him. But he was mine and I was his.

* * *

"Hey Babe." Paul smiled kissing my head.

"Hi Paul." I responded happily stretching up to kiss his throat.

"So I have a good amount of movies and we can order take out." He suggested pulling me tight against his chest.

Paul and I were hanging out at his house today. Movie marathon and take-out day. We saw each other just about every day. Today there was no Charlie or Sam.

"I missed you." I whispered breathing in his comforting scent.

Paul smirked and lowered his head to kiss my lips lovingly. "I missed you too, Pip-squeak."

I laughed at the nickname and snuggled into his embrace. Paul breathed in heavily before scooping me up and walking to the couch.

Paul and I watched movie after movie. The Chinese take-out cartons were sitting on his coffee table. Some of the movies were really spent making out, but I'm not complaining.

The movie was just ending as Paul nuzzled my cheek. He pulled back and kissed my lips lightly before placing his forehead against mine. His eyes were closed as he breathed deeply.

"Bella, you know you changed my life right? I was never calm, happy, or nice before you. I couldn't live without you," He whispered, "You are my life Bella. You're my everything. I love you." He opened his eyes at the confession and seemed to be staring into my soul.

"I love you, Paul. You mean the world to me, I couldn't live without you either." I sighed happily. I tilted my head up to I could kiss him.

The kiss was deep and loving. We poured our love into it. We pulled away only when we needed air. We smiled like dorks as we stared into each other's souls.

* * *

As the next 2 weeks passed Sam and I had become increasingly closer. I didn't want to be near the wolf pack yet. I was scared. Sam and Paul though made me feel safe. They were here every day to help me with chores or cooking. Normally it was just Sam or just Paul but a few times they were both here. Even Emily accompanied Sam on his 'Bella visit' once or twice.

Charlie no longer gave them second glances seeing one of the giants with me in the kitchen or doing some 'stupid girlie chore' as Paul complained.

"Afternoon Short-stock." Sam called walking into the house.

"Hey, Goliath." I called from the kitchen. "I can't reach this, get it for me?"

Sam handed me the pot from the top of the fridge. Smirking as he held it above my head out of my reach.

"Haha, hand it over if you want food." I said glancing up at him.

"Emily will feed me." He said confidently.

"Not if I tell her your being mean!" I smirked.

Sam grumbled about 'unfair women' handing me the pot. Sam cleaned around the house as I made dinner for an army.

"Paul coming?" I called over the sound of a vacuum.

"Yup, Emily too!" He called back.

_Yay, Emily is coming over!_

I cooked enough food for the endless pits and the humans. As Sam and I were setting the table Paul, Emily, and Charlie strolled in sniffing the air.

"Smells good Bells." They said in unison before looking at each other and laughing.

Sam and I just laughed along and sat down for dinner.

Charlie and Paul made most of the conversation. They got along well. Charlie liked Paul. They watched sports together and Charlie and Paul discussed fishing sometimes. They would joke and make fun of each other. It was enjoyable not having your father hate your boyfriend.

Charlie never hid his dislike for Edward. He made it clear to me the guy was not welcome in the house. I understood now that Edward was controlling and stubborn. He was very possessive and spoke to Charlie as if he was above my dad. Edward screamed arrogant to my father. The Chief of Police was talked to by his teenage daughter's boyfriend.

Paul was respectful though, he was possessive of me, but only when it came to the pack; specifically Jacob. He would talk to my dad about things and ask questions like he didn't know the subject. He seemed to look up to my dad. Dad relished in the respect Paul showed him.

The dinner was great and soon everyone filed out. I was just done with the dishes when Charlie spoke.

"I like Paul. Keep him." Dad said smiling

"I like him too I'm glad you guys get along." I smiled.

"That Cullen boy was a know-it-all; an arrogant freak." Dad retorted sauntering out of the kitchen.

I just chuckled internally at dad's confirmation of my suspicions.

* * *

I sat outside staring at the morning sky. It was grey with light pink from the rising sun. The tips of the trees seemed to brush the belly of the sun. The clouds were littered randomly across the oddly colored sheet spread out above me.

"Come on Bella, I can't be late for work." Charlie called.

I stood up exhaling heavily. I didn't quite want to go back to school. I had kept up with all my work and emailed my teachers frequently but I just wasn't up for it.

The scars were healing nicely, after a month with them I still wasn't use to seeing the three long red scars that came down the length of my right arm.

I couldn't wear anything to cover them all. Holding my arm out, the top of my arm held the hideous marks. The side ones stopped at my wrist but the middle scar trailed down to the base of my middle finger like one of those elegant gloves that cover your arm and top of your hand.

I sighed heavily stepping out of the cruiser. My whole group of friends spotted me immediately. Mike and Angela rushed over to me as I began walking.

"Bella! How you feeling? Excited to be back in school? We all missed you here." Mike rattled off as I was mobbed by the group.

Everyone hugged me and asked how I was. My friends didn't even stare at the scars; I felt better with them than expected.

I was asked how it happened and how are you alive a few times throughout the school day. By the end of the day, the whole school had to have asked me the same question. I was exhausted.

The last bell rang and I hurried out of the nurse's office to go home. I got to my locker and got what I needed easily and met up with Mike and Angela at the door.

I was looking for Paul, but I saw Seth Clearwater instead. He was a new wolf, but he stood at 6'4 kind of lanky without his muscles filling in yet. Seth just turned 17.

"Seth? Why are you picking me up?" I asked worried.

"Hi Bella!" he said happily picking me up in a hug avoiding my right side. "Paul's boss at the garage threw a fit at him and made him stay late at work. So he asked me to get you."

"Oh, okay. Well this is Mike and Angela. Guys this is Seth." I said motioning towards my friends. Mike was sizing him up but Angela didn't look up from the concrete when she said her hello.

"So may I ask why you're driving me home? You don't have your license." I asked with a coy smile.

"Well for all Charlie knows Jake drove you home. But Paul knows you feel skittish around him so he sent me." He smiled softly at me.

Seth Clearwater always looked up to Jake. The kid looked at me like I was another mother or big sister like Leah. The ride was relatively quiet but it was okay.

I did my home work and around the time I decided to make dinner, Sam came over.

"Hi, uh, care to help Goliath?" I asked not being able to reach a box of pasta.

"Here ya go Short-stock," handing me the box "Paul had to work all morning and I needed someone on patrol so, that's where he is. Sorry."

"No problem, as long as one of you giants are here to help me during dinner." I said smiling at Sam.

"6'11 isn't giant! Not in La Push at least. You're just a short-stock." He snickered

"Hey, 5'5 is perfectly average for a normal girl." I defended with my chin up.

Sam and I had become close friends since the accident. I was too skittish to be around anyone other than Sam and Paul. Seth proved to be okay but I was still nervous. We worked in silence for a bit till Sam spoke up.

"Do you think that when your stitches are taken out, you would be comfortable enough to go to a bon fire? The elders hold one for every imprint." He asked quietly.

"Well Paul and you will be there I'll have to see the pack at one point so uh, yeah," I said not looking at Sam. "I get my stitches out this Saturday. "

"We hold them on Fridays mainly, so you still have 2 weeks to self prepare I guess." He said smiling at me.

Sam left soon after Charlie came home. As Sam left, Paul came over. I fed him and Charlie and they watched the game together as I read.

As always these days, Paul left through the front door, did something as a wolf, and then came in through my window to sleep. He was probably the only wolf that ever slept more than 4 hours. But I always slept well wrapped in Paul's arms.

* * *

_It_ _is time for these damn things to come out! I hate stitches…_ I thought as Charlie and I drove to the hospital. I had one more week before the bon fire and seeing the whole pack. I was honestly terrified to be near so many wolves. Jacob hadn't spoken to me in weeks and I sort of felt bad. But I couldn't help how nervous he made me.

"Hello Isabella, how is your side feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Okay it doesn't itch or bleed anymore so that's good." I said holding my arm up as they unwrapped my torso.

"Well, you will have some spots with the stitches themselves needing to heal, but that will heal by next Wednesday." He said with a wide smile.

"Perfect! I thought those would take awhile." I said reciprocating the smile.

On the drive home Charlie laughed at me as I had my shirt pulled up to look at the scars.

"They won't be going anywhere Bells, you can stop staring at them till we get home. Don't want to flash any drivers now."

I chuckled with him, "Sorry Dad."

"Is Paul coming over today? I was thinking if he is we can go to the dinner so you don't have to cook. The kid eats for five practically."

"Yeah he is, that sounds nice." I smiled.

When Paul got to my place, I showed him the funny looking marks from the stitches, and told him that Charlie is taking us to the diner. For once Paul drove here and said if Charlie was taking us out he wanted to drive. Charlie was apprehensive until he looked at Paul's Camaro.

"This is yours?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yup! This is my pride and joy." Paul beamed.

"This car is gorgeous…" my dad drooled.

"Let's get going boys." I said settling into the back seat so my dad could gawk at the car.

The ride there was filled with car talk. I sat in back wondering when my dad was gonna pick his jaw up off the floor.

We ate dinner and they continued some car talk. When they got the food Charlie commented on the height difference of me and Paul; saying that I was a shrimp dating a giant.

"5'5 is average Dad…Paul's just a freak of nature at 6'7" I said defensively.

Paul smiled a devilish smile, "Sam wanted to see how tall Jake and I were in relation to him. Jake is 6'10 I'm 6'9. I'm taller than Jared now!"

"That makes you almost a foot and a half taller than Bella." My dad said between breaths while laughing.

Paul smiled at me smugly. We had a good time and ate and headed home. Charlie drooled over Paul's car some more and discussed more car things.

* * *

"So why are you bigger then Jared now? And why is Jake so big?" I questioned.

"Well Sam is the Alpha so he is the largest, Jake is the rightful alpha by bloodline, so he is gonna be bigger than Sam. Jared is the beta so he is supposed to be bigger than me, but I think being third in command with change for me soon. I'm not supposed to be bigger than the beta."

"So you think Jake with make you Beta?" I asked tilting my head to the side like a dog.

"I don't know maybe. Sam's wolf wouldn't like being beta when it was alpha so he probably will just be a large pack member." Paul explained.

"That's and interesting concept really." I stated with a yawn.

"Let's sleep sweetheart. We can ask more questions tomorrow." Paul whispered into my ear kissing my temple.

I was close to falling asleep when I turned to face him and brought my lips to his and put as much love and devotion I could into the soft kiss. His arms coiled around me as he deepened the kiss. When I needed air I put my head against his shoulder next to his neck.

"What was that kiss for?" He inquired softly.

"I love you, Paul." I said looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too, Bella." His eyes danced with pure love and happiness.

He kissed me again and then kissed my forehead, "Sleep love, I'll be here when you awake up."

I slept in Paul's arms happier then every time I slept in Edward's. Not any single action Edward did made me feel the absolute love I felt from Paul. He made me feel so complete. My heart felt like it never broke in the first place. I was put back together like a puzzle by Jacob, but I was cemented together forever by Paul.

"I love you forever Paul." I said drifting into sleep.

"I love you, Bella. For all eternity."

We fell asleep with smiles on our faces and love in our souls.

* * *

**Author****'****s Note:**** Review and stuff, suggestions and criticism welcome! Thanks for reading and stuff!**


	5. Not So Rare

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these lovely characters, plot, or situations. All those rights are reserved for the awesome Stephenie Meyer and her publishers and such!:)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Not So Rare

* * *

"Hey Bella!" Mike said running up to me as I hopped out of my truck.

"Hey Mike." I replied with a small smile.

"So how you been? Liking the no stitches situation?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Good! I was happy to get the stitches out. But I have my own personal giants helping reach and Charlie helps a lot too."

"Giants?" Mike asked clearly confused.

"Yeah, 2 kids from the rez have pretty much been at my house everyday to help me clean and cook and stuff. How was your weekend?" I said walking towards first period with him.

"Jess and I are back together again. But I think Ben and Angela are having trouble," He said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked concerned. Angela and Ben were the Disney couple practically.

"He keeps acting weird, and getting antsy around her." Mike answered.

As if on cue Angela came around the corner crying with Ben on her trail.

"Ang I'm sorry! It's not what you think I swear!" Ben called after her.

Angela took one look at me and threw her arms around my neck sobbing.

"Ben, what did you do?" I asked trying to mimic Paul when he's pissed.

"He cheated on me Bella! He was making out with Jessica!" Angela sobbed.

Mike's face held shock hearing that his girlfriend was cheating on him with Ben of all people.

"You ass! With my girlfriend really!?" Mike shrieked punching Ben in the face.

I quickly towed Angela towards my truck, "Sometimes skipping is healthy." I said leading her to the passenger seat.

I decided to take her to Emily's seeing as that was probably the safest place. The pack shouldn't be there till later.

"Emily?" I called leading Angela into the house.

"Hi Bella, what are you doing here? Oh! Hello, who is this?" Emily asked entering the room.

"This is Angela. She's my bestfriend. I thought ditching today might be a good idea." I said looking at Angela as she started sobbing again.

Emily quickly ushered us to the couch as Angela told us what happened.

* * *

"…I turned the corner and he was making out with her. I just turned and ran when he saw me. I couldn't believe Jess would do that to me and Mike. I can't believe Ben would do that!" She cried finishing the explanation.

"I'm so sorry Ang. You deserve so much more." Emily said rubbing Angela's back and handing her a tissue.

The rest of the day was spent talking and eating Ice cream with Emily.

By the afternoon we heard noise outside and the pack filed into the house. Paul was in front having seen my truck. "Bella? What are you- Hello Angela?"

Angela looked up and waved to Paul. I told him we didn't go to school. Seth came in then and looked at Angela.

They just stared at each other for a moment before Seth came to crouch in front of her. "Hi, I'm Seth. Angela correct?" He asked with a sweet smile.

Angela nodded as a few tears rolled down her face. Seth raised his hand up and wiped her tears away without hesitation.

"Whatever is wrong is gonna be painless soon. Everything will be okay. Your beautiful face isn't suited for the tears you are crying." Seth comforted smiling at her. Angela smiled lightly back.

"See you're smiling a bit already!" He exclaimed with a bright grin.

Her smile got a little bigger and she laughed slightly and hugged Seth tightly.

"Want to go for a walk with me?" He asked standing up pulling her with him.

"Sure." She said smiling a little.

Seth and Angela went outside to discuss the pack and imprinting probably. Paul took no time in quickly gathering me in his arms kissing my head repeatedly.

"So why was she crying?" he asked.

"She caught her boyfriend cheating on her this morning." I sighed, thinking about her heart break.

Paul kissed my head, "I love you so much."

I smiled, "I love you too."

Someone wasn't happy with our display because soon the room was filled with loud snarls. The Bon Fire wasn't for another we days and I still was uncomfortable with Jake and the pack.

The realization that I was in a room full of wolves scared me. My heartbeat picked up a bit and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I-I can't be this close to them all." I choked out to Paul.

"Right, sorry. Outside guys, now!" Sam ordered.

They all quickly left looking at me with apologies in their eyes. Jacob hadn't moved though.

_He looks so hurt…_ I thought making eye contact with him.

"Especially you, Jacob. You are the main person she is afraid of." Sam growled softly.

Jake hung his head and left. Angela and Seth came back after a few minutes. She looked a little pale but she seemed fine otherwise. She was holding hands with Seth.

Angela and I went home then with her asking me a million questions. I answered them all and she seemed disgusted by the Cullen's now.

"How could you have dated that?! It's so creepy! Just ew!" she said getting out of the car at her house, "Bye Bella, see yeah tomorrow."

* * *

The week passed much too quickly. Sam wanted me to get use to the pack again so everyday Angela and I were driven home by a different wolf; never Jake thankfully. Angela was slightly skittish near them learning the real reason I have such terrible scars.

Monday Sam drove me and Angela home with the pups, Collin and Brady. He told us that each day a different wolf would drive us. So I was with them before the whole pack was collectively near me and Angela.

Tuesday Leah came with the pups to drive us. She was actually very nice to us. She made me feel very welcomed.

Wednesday Quil and the pups came bringing their weird jokes and personalities to make Angela and I laugh.

Yesterday, Thursday, Embry and the boys came. Embry is quiet but it was a relaxing drive. He wasn't hard to get comfortable with.

"Afternoon ladies." Jared sang with Collin and Brady in tow. They phased at just 12 years old. They took a liking to me very quickly. They were a comforting presence from the start for some reason. They were pretty controlled for new wolves.

"We shall stop at your homes so you may acquire what you please." Jared stated mocking a butler with a terrible British accent.

Angela and I giggled at his antics and hopped into the car. We stopped at the designated homes and retrieved our coats and stuff for the bon fire. Collin and Brady babbled away about their day to me in the back seat. Angela got shotgun with the jokester that wouldn't shut up about Kim, his imprint.

I was getting more comfortable with pack thanks to Paul and Sam's little driver plan. They all made a large effort to stay happy and chipper near me so I didn't get scared. Their tempers terrified me. Collin and Brady tagged along with every wolf that drove us.

"Hey Bella! Hi, Angela!" Quil called.

"Sup shrimp! What's up Ang?" Embry laughed.

"Afternoon Short-stock, Angela." Sam smirked

"Hey girlies." Leah chimed with a wave.

Seth smiled brightly seeing Angela, "Hi Bells. Hi, sweetheart." He said kissing Angela.

"Hi Ang, Hiya, pipsqueak." Paul drawled. I smiled and flew into his arms. I kissed him hard and melted into his hug.

We set up the bonfire and played around on the beach. The elders came to tell the stories as the sun began to set.

Jake had avoided going near me all night and I felt safer that way. Jake made me nervous, I couldn't handle him being so close and it hurt. Jacob was my sunshine and now it was unwelcome. I missed his laugh and his comfort. I missed my Jake but I couldn't seem to get comfortable with him too near.

I sat curled up in Paul's lap next to Seth and Angela as the elders told the stories that sounds more majestic knowing that they are really true.

Paul continuously kissed my head and my cheek throughout the legends. Angela was completely enthralled by the stories. Soon the stories were over and Angela and I were welcomed into the pack by the elders.

The pack was still on the beach playing around when Angela and I were left alone for a bit. The sky was amazingly clear for once. The lack of light nearby gave us a good view of thousands of stars. The air wasn't too cold and the air smelled like sea salt and forest.

"I can't believe this is real. That this all exists. Just over a week ago I thought Ben and I were soul mates…Now I can't even fathom life without Seth," Angela murmured to me, "I can't believe the Cullen's are vampires. To think we all obsessed over them!"

"It's crazy isn't it? I thought for sure I was nuts when my boyfriend told me he was a vampire. When that was done with I don't escape the super natural, I'm a soul mate to one more." I sighed, "I'm really glad I have you along for this ride though. I didn't really have anyone to talk to about it."

We sat silently watching our boys rough house with each other and their pack brothers. I got a weird uncomfortable feeling. The back of my neck felt cold. I quickly turned around to look into the forest. My human eyes didn't see anything but I was scared.

"Paul?" I called never looking away from the woods. I had Angela stand up with me and we slowly retreated towards the boys. Paul was at my side quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. I stared at the woods still feeling uncomfortable.

"I-I don't know. I have a gut feeling telling me something is wrong over there." I whispered letting Seth take Angela from my grip. Paul stood slightly in front of me and followed my gaze to the forest.

The wind shifted bringing the forest's scents to the pack. They all began growling and shaking. Sam ushered us backwards as Embry and Quil phased and took off into the woods.

"Leech." Paul snarled.

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?" Angela whispered. We imprints were taken back Emily's with Leah, Paul, Seth and Sam guarding us.

"I hope so. They should be home soon." Emily reassured handing us more muffins.

"It's only Embry and Quil I think too, since Sam, Seth, Leah, Paul, and Jared are here watching the 4 of us." Kim chimed in.

"I hate that they put themselves in such danger." I sighed.

"Hey, you and Angela could have been vamp food if you didn't get that weird gut feeling." Emily said trying to not let us worry too much. Paul and Seth began growling outside at her words.

"Yeah, you kinda saved our asses there Bells." Ang laughed humorlessly.

I blushed slightly at the comment.

Paul yelped from outside, stilling all the movement in the room. Collin and Brady came in rubbing their head grumbling.

"We accidentally snuck up on Paul." Brady mumbled.

Collin muttered an 'ouch' and came to sit down next to me. Brady followed suit and laid down with his head in my lap.

"What's going on out there?" Kim whispered concerned to the pups.

"Embry and Quil followed the scent till it disappeared by the Cullen mansion. They found some blond vamp and chased him till just outside Seattle. They'll be home in like 15 min." Brady smiled.

We all exhaled as Paul, Sam, and Seth came back inside. Each bee-lining for their respective imprint.

Paul held me tightly against his chest as he breathed in my scent. His arms engulfed me in his embrace; shielding me from everything. "I love you, Bella," he muttered into my hair. His words were thick with worry and love.

"I love you too, Paul," I sighed into his chest snuggling deeper into him.

* * *

**Author****'****s Note:**** Review and stuff, criticism and suggestions welcome! Thanks fore reading!**


	6. The pups and a message

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these lovely characters. All those rights are reserved for the awesome Stephenie Meyer and her publishers and such!:)**

* * *

Chapter 6: The pups and A Message

* * *

The next 2 weeks went smoothly. Jake and I were getting closer to being comfortable near each other. I didn't feel so scared. The pack still couldn't get made near me without me getting scared, but I was getting better.

Soon people at school even stopped staring at my scars. I didn't get the strange looks now that everyone was getting use to seeing a disfigured arm.

But today was a new test. It was warm out to day. Angela and I were going with Paul and Seth cliff diving.

I was excited to dive, not so much exposing my worst scars. Angela was pretty pumped about the diving though.

"I can't wait for this! It will be so much fun!" Ang squealed as the last bell rang at school.

"Right? It will be fun to do this I have wanted to for awhile." I chirped happily.

Reaching the parking lot Angela and I got excited more to just see Paul and Seth. We skipped quickly to their waiting arms.

Angela had yet to tell anyone but me about Seth. So when she ran into his arms planting a steamy kiss on his lips; people were shocked. Ben though, was livid.

"What the hell Angela?! You found a boytoy so soon after us? I thought I meant more to you!" He hissed.

Angela stared at him dumbfounded that he had the audacity to say something like that after she caught him cheating.

Seth got a scary smirk on his face, "So you are the infamous piece of shit that made my Angie cry?"

Ben narrowed his eyes at Seth, "She doesn't like being called Angie."

_Not by you. Dipshit._

"Not by you maybe. She loves when I call her that. Bella calls her it too."

"Who the hell are you anyway. You're just a rebound," Ben stated boldly puffing out his chest.

"Seth Clearwater. You my little friend. Are walking away. If you don't my 6'6 frame will gladly force your 5'8 frame." Seth explained standing up straight in front of Angela's body.

Ben opened his mouth to say something but thought against it. He didn't move though, just stared at Seth stupidly.

"Scram." Seth seethed.

Ben scrambled away only glancing back once as Seth kissed Angela passionately.

"Well, that was interesting. You girls ready?" Paul asked laughing at our now bouncing figures.

Ang and I talked aminatedly in the backseat as the boys sat up front laughing at certain things we spoke about.

* * *

When we arrived at the Cliff the sky was clear and the blue. It was a rare sunny day in Washington. The breeze was soft and carried the scent of the forest plants and meadow flowers. When it shifted the forest scent mixed with the smell of sea salt. It smelled like home.

Seth and Angela were having a gooey moment once we got to the cliffs. Paul and I gave them their privacy and got ready to jump.

I took my time peeling off my t-shirt and shorts. I was nervous about my scars being visible. Emily had told me it gets easier to handle with after you hold your head up and ignore the scars. But I was not so sure these things were something I could ignore.

"Ready babe?" Paul asked turning around to look at me.

"Ready." I said timidly.

Paul's eyes were wide and his mouth was ajar. I was nervous he thought I looked hideous and started to fidget under his gaze.

"Y-You look so sexy in that bathing suit babe. I like the curves. Your scars even make you look curvier." He said lust filling his eyes.

I blushed but giggled at the compliment. Paul always knew what to say to make me feel better.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist as he coiled his arms possessively around my shoulders. Paul threw us over the edge of the cliff and I couldn't contain the excited scream that escaped my lips.

Paul quickly said, "Hold your breath!" as we were about to hit the water.

The water was lukewarm but Paul's body heat was keeping me pretty warm. We kicked towards the surface and smiled at each other once we got air in our lungs.

"Move over kiddies!" Seth screamed as he and Angela jumped.

Paul and I swam a few yards and turned to see Angela and Seth break the surface.

"Wow that is so much fun!" Angela squeaked smiling broadly.

We spent the afternoon swimming and jumping with the guys. They even let Angela and I jump together. Angela insisted on photos and Paul had gotten a good photo of Angela and me mid air.

"This photo is gonna be brought to school so people don't think we mad e this all up!" Angela said.

I laughed with her because I knew people would think we were kidding about the cliff diving. I liked the photo because my scars really weren't too visible.

* * *

As the night progressed more of the pack showed up and joined in with our beach day.

None of them gave my scars a second glance, gawks at mine and Angela's body yes. Paul and Seth finally threw their T-shirts at us when Quil made a comment.

Ang and I just laughed at their possessiveness. Soon the pack was playing Touch Football. Angela and I watched as Brady and Collin started a bon fire with Jake.

"I'm really glad I went to Emily's with you 2 weeks ago. I can't imagine life without the pack. They really are family." Angela sighed smiling at me.

"I'm glad you joined the family. It's nice being able to tell you everything for once." I said laughing softly at Collin and Brady getting mobbed by the older wolves.

Collin and Brady very quickly attached to me after phasing. They were cousins who both lost their parents in a car accident that left both of the boys orphans at age 8.

The pack split as some went into the woods and Paul, Jake, and Collin played somewhere near the tide pools were we could see them. The air was filled with their laughs and yells.

There was loud splashing and then Collin yipping in human form. Paul and Jake were laughing as Collin came flying from the water to me.

"Bella," Collin yelped, "Help!"

I laughed and brushed hair from his eyes as he curled into my side. "What's goin' on Collin?"

Collin eyed Jake and Paul warily as he tried to catch his breath. "Paul and Jake tired to drown me!"

_This kid is 6'0 at 12 and is acting like my 5'5 stature will save him. _

"Come on Collin, we're just playing around. No need to run to your mommy." Jake snickered.

"Jake! Paul! Why are you trying to drown my Collin?" I said trying not to smile at them.

"We didn't try to drown him. We just were playing in the water." Paul retorted playfully.

"Did too!" Collin huffed defensively.

The other half of the pack became louder as Brady called out for me. He came running out of the forest with what I think was paint coating the poor 12yr old.

"Brady? What is all over you?" I questioned.

"Hey, no fair. We can't shoot Bella." Jared complained.

"Shoot?! You can't shoot Brady either!" I yelped at them wrapping my arms around Brady and Collin.

"Awe, come on they're just paint balls!" Embry whined holding up a paint ball gun.

Angela suddenly started laughing hysterically. The guys all stared at her while Collin and Brady eyed their attackers clinging to my sides.

"What's so funny Ang?" Seth said parting from Jared's little group.

Trying to breath Angela choked out, "These two-are clinging-to Bella for-dear life! They both- have to be- at least 6 foot while Bella's 5'5."

Jared and Paul grumbled about the pups being tattletails

Collin narrowed his eyes at Paul and Jake, shifting closer to me. Brady hugged me closer to his person.

I smiled at my pup as I glanced up though I was struck with an amazing sight.

The sun was still setting creating a beautiful image. The water was calm and a deep blue. The sky was clear of clouds and was stained a pink and scarlet color with the huge orange sun hiding behind the horizon.

Paul was standing next to the setting sun, ankle deep in the water. His board shorts were hanging dangerously low on his hips exposing his delicious V. His hair was wet and had a sex-hair appearance to it.

"You boys are okay. Go play in the water or something. Leave the pups alone guys, they just turned 12." I said smiling fondly at the boys.

"'kay Bella." The boys said racing to the water playing with each other.

I motioned for Paul to come to me. I must have looked at him like he was food because he had a smirk firmly planted on his face. As he wrapped his arms around my waist I stretched up and kissed him pouring the lust I felt into the kiss.

I melted into his touch as he moaned into my mouth, I could feel his excitement against my stomach.

After I teased Paul I smiled up and him and returned to the sand with Angela. Paul looked at me in disbelieve as I smiled up at him innocently.

He shook his head with a smile and jogged off to play football with the pack.

* * *

"Those boys sure like you." Angela said with a questioning look.

"Collin and Brady are orphans. They have been since they were 8. They phased at such a young age that they took to me almost immediately. Collin and Brady have called me 'mom' once or twice before." I explained smiling motherly at the boys as they played around the edge of the forest.

Angela and I discussed everything from college to the pack to the Forks people till Seth approached us. The pack was pretty far down the beach cleaning up everything. The only wolves near us were Seth, Brady, and Collin.

"Ready to go home girls?" Seth asked with a smile

The sun was gone giving the beach an eerie look. I got that same chill as before when the wind shifted carrying the forest scents to the pack down the beach.

The smile on Seth's face disappeared quickly as his head whipped around and looked at Collin and Brady. Every pack member was staring at the pups.

The boys were scrunching up their noses while looking around for the source of the smell.

_The vampire is near my boys!_

"Boys, come here!" I yelped nervously.

The boys turned to run to me when a blur tackled Collin to the sand. Brady phased almost immediately.

"Collin!" Angela and I screamed with blood-curdling volume.

Collin was still human as Brady snarled viciously and tackled the vampire down off him.

The pack was shell shocked unmoving. I saw the blood on Collin and without a thought took off as fast as possible to him. The pack yelled at me to stop.

"Collin!" I cried reaching the blood covered boy.

Brady snarled at the vampire as it began laughing.

"Bella my dear. I knew you smelled deliriously delicious. But my word you are just mouth-watering." The blond vampire sneered.

"I saw you on the news. You're Riley Jones. What are you doing here?" I said kneeling down next to Collin.

"Victoria, of course." He drawled her name with vindictive tone.

I felt the color drain from my face. _Victoria._

"Mom? Make the pain go away, please Bella." Collin said coughing up some blood.

My thoughts stopped hearing his pain and seeing the blood.

"Brady I want you to slowly burn Riley. Now." Brady phased back and did as I said.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie, I promise. The pain will go away soon. You're okay now." I said looking at the monstrous gash in his side that trailed down his torso and reached his knee.

"Bella, we might match you know? This may be too big of a gash to heal without scarring." Collin said with a weak smile.

I didn't realize I had tears in my eyes till Collin wiped one away with a bloody hand. He blacked out before the pack could finish burning Riley.

We rushed Collin to the Clearwater's so that Sue could treat him. His side was indeed tore open like mine was; but on the left.

* * *

I sat on Paul's lap next to Collin's bed crying as he rubbed circles on my back. I fell asleep with tears rolling down my face and Collin's bandaged hand in my scarred one.

"Bella? Where's Bella? Where's my mom?" I heard a voice say as I came out of my restless sleep.

"Bella's right here Collin, You're mom died when you were 8 reme-" Sue stated.

"He means Bella mom. Collin calls her mom a lot." Seth explained softly.

I felt a warm hand grab my scarred one. I opened my eyes and stretched groggily.

"I told you we'd be matching mom, look!" Collin said pushing the covers aside to show me a dark pink scar that ran down his whole left side.

"The damage was bad enough that it will always be a scar, but he still can't phase for some time." Sue said looking at Collin sadly.

I stared sadly at the permanent scar on my pup. I had to hold back tears looking at what was done to him. Victoria would pay for harming my baby.

"I'm just happy that you're okay sweetheart." I choked out getting up to hug the 12 year old wolf.

Paul came in having heard my voice and hugged me and mumbled something only Collin was able to hear.

"That's a good one Paul. But don't worry, never planned on it." Collin smirked.

"What did you say?" I asked eyeing the boys.

"He said that he didn't ever want to hear me call him dad. Since I call you mom." Collin laughed.

* * *

**Author****'****s Note:**** Review and suggest stuff! Criticism welcome! Thanks for reading.**


	7. A Home At Last

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these lovely characters. All those rights are reserved for the awesome Stephenie Meyer and her publishers and such!:)**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Home At Last

* * *

I sat staring out at the forest behind my house. I thought about everything that had happened here since last year.

_I had moved here and became the shiny new toy at school in this small town. I met the Cullen family; specifically Edward. I fell in love for the first time. I lived in the supernatural with my vampire boyfriend. I was happy. I made friends here and got close with people. The Cullen's left me heartbroken. I was a zombie. I cut everything out of my life, I stopped living. Jacob and I got close and I was thrown into a wolf pack. Paul came into my life. Collin and Brady became like my own kids. I'm happy and graduating high school._

The forest moved in the wind, dancing in place to the sounds of nature. The birds sang in the early morning light. The crickets still chirped away as the morning dew glistened in the sunlight pouring down on the grass and trees.

I could hear Charlie inside getting ready for work. I didn't have school today. Tomorrow was graduation and the seniors had the last Friday to themselves. Paul was picking me up later after his patrol.

"Bells what are you thinking about for college?" Dad said startling me slightly. I hadn't heard him come out.

"Well actually, there's a small college that I want to go to for my English degree. It is maybe 20 minutes north of La Push. 40 minutes from here. And since my truck died I figured if I was in walking distance with the school I could just do that. I found an apartment down the street from campus." I explained sheepishly.

Dad looked at me sadly and explained that he would miss me before heading off to work.

I found a job near the apartment too giving me an income and school within walking distance. The pack could run there within 10 minutes. I had a good feeling about the apartment too.

I began setting stuff up for tomorrow. Graduation would be a small thing, for me. Hopefully easy too. Paul and I spent the day watching movies and making out like the teens we were. We ate with Charlie and said our goodbyes.

That night I dreamt of 2 wolf pups. One was an ashy brown color while the other was a reddish brown. They had lanky figures and had paws a bit too big for their bodies. They were crying and it broke my heart for some reason.

* * *

I woke up that morning unable to believe that this was the day I left high school behind. My thoughts ran through everything that had happened to me. I was ending a chapter in my life and hopefully was leaving behind the bad.

I got up and straightened my hair and did my make-up. I dusted on light gold eye shadow and applied some eyeliner and mascara.

I picked a pale pink dress that Alice had given me. The color made my skin look slightly tanner than it really was. It was simple and pretty. Even though I didn't particularly like pink.

My dad got up and ready also. As I finished getting ready he came and looked at me. He looked sad and left my room grumbling about 'my baby girl' and sulking.

The drive down to the school was quiet and nerve racking for me. I was placed in line with Jessica next to me who was crying about missing me and not believing it was all over. Angela was somewhere behind us snickering at what I was going through with Jessica.

"Oh and Bella?" Jessica quickly said, "You look so pretty. Like unbelievably gorgeous that dress really works on you. I have always been really jealous of you. You got all the hot guys hounding after you and I was such a bitch about it. But I really love you and I just needed you to know that I'm sorry and I hope we can keep in touch."

I was honestly shocked but her words and the situation at had I broke and let a few tears roll down my face, "Oh, Jess I love you too Its okay. I was always so envious of your beauty."

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly. When my name was called a small army erupted with cheers and hollers. I couldn't hold back the tears seeing the entire pack and the imprints there. Collin and Brady were waving and smiling like dorks when I looked at them and waved. The same happened when Angela was called.

She and I found each other first before heading over to the pack. We were engulfed in hugs and Seth kissing her and Paul kissing me till Charlie cleared his throat; the pup hugging me and clinging to me the whole time. Charlie took hundreds of photos that I decided would coat the walls of my apartment.

I couldn't wait to decorate my apartment. It was going to have the pack littering the walls and I hoped it would feel like home.

* * *

"Where does this go Bells?" Paul asked holding up a box with my clothes in it.

"That's my clothes, in the bedroom." I laughed as I pulled out silverware and dishes Renee sent to me.

"What are these two rooms?" Paul inquired from down the hall.

"Well this is a 2 bedroom apartment. The smaller room is supposed to be a study. But I don't know what I'm going to really do with those rooms yet." I called from that kitchen.

"Well that's the last box sweetheart." He whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thanks Paul." I sighed turning around and resting my head against his broad chest. "I love you, Paul. Thank you for being okay with this. I know I'm not much closer to you-"

"I love you too, Bella. But this is only about a 10 minute run from La Push," Paul laughed cutting me off, "It's easy to get here and back."

He kissed me throwing all his love into it. I was incredibly lucky to have Paul. I would only be here till I finished my bachelors in English. I would be done in 2 years instead of 4 also with my taking the max classes all year round.

Paul's attention was suddenly in the direction of La Push.

"I gotta go babe. I love you. Be safe here!" He said kissing me and rushing out.

_What is happening now?_

Paul had left about 30 min ago and I was just sitting at my kitchen table with some tea.

_I hope everything is okay with the pack. I didn't hear anything but Paul sure did…_ I thought with a sigh. _Oh Paul. I don't get how I could have thought Edward was my everything. Paul means so much more to me. God I love him._

I went to sleep thinking about what could have been wrong. I slept soundly dreaming about my poor dead truck. My neighbors woke me up though. I think someone was being too loud with their boyfriend…gross.

* * *

Around 10am my phone went off.

_Hey, mind coming down to the rez?- Paul_

_Sure was everything okay last night?- Bella_

_I'll explain once you're here Jared's getting you.- Paul_

_Okay, I love you – Bella_

_I love you too – Paul_

Jared arrived soon after to take me to the rez. He wouldn't answer anything the whole drive. Once we pulled up to Sam and Emily's the pups of the pack raced to me as the pack slowly made their way onto the porch to watch the boys.

"Hey, Collin; Brady." I greeted smiling till I realized the boys were upset. "What's wrong?"

Collin and Brady just hugged me as tight as they could without hurting me. I looked to the pack for some explanation but they just looked at the boys with sadness in their eyes.

Soon Collin started crying and I sank to the ground with them. Brady trying to keep it together as his grip tightened a bit. I cooed and tried to sooth them as I kissed both their heads.

"Babies, tell me what's wrong?" I asked quietly after they stopped crying.

"Their sending us into the system." Brady cried tears falling down his russet cheeks.

"We don't want to be put into foster families." Collin said looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Mark said he didn't want to watch us he left us in the hands of the government and left town." Brady choked out through sobs.

_These poor boys. Their parents die and their only family in town dumps them._

"Don't worry everything will be okay." I said trying to sooth

"Mom, they will take us away from the reservation. There aren't foster families here." Brady sobbed as Collin rested his head on my shoulder.

I was trying to think about how to comfort them when I got an Idea. "I GOT IT! Boys come with me. Paul can I borrow your car?"

"Um-sure? I'm I allowed to follow?" Paul asked holding his keys out to me.

"Um-no. Sorry babe." I said taking his keys and kissing him.

I got the boys into the Camaro and drove.

I knew what to do to keep them here. The drive out of town was quick as I explained what I wanted to do for the boys.

* * *

As we were driving back a few hours later I thought to call Sam.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Sam"

"_Where are you and the boys, Bella?"_

"We're almost back, don't worry."

"_Did you do what you had to?" _

"Yes! It worked out perfectly. I'll tell the whole pack when we're back. It should only be about 10 min more."

"_Okay, see you soon." _

"Bye!"

I was excited to tell them what I did too keep the boys close to the pack where they were needed.

As we pulled up the pack filed out with confused expressions plastered on their faces. I stepped out and immediately smelled food.

"Hey, sweetheart. So what did you guys do?" Paul asked kissing me softly while holding me possessively.

"I'll tell you guys soon. But I smell dinner, and the boys are starving." I laughed resting my head against his chest, sighing as he tightened his hold before letting go to walk inside.

The boys ate sitting on either side of me as I sat comfortably in Paul's lap. Paul was happy with the arrangement.

Occasionally Paul would growl soft warnings at Jake. When Paul growled at him so did the pups.

Jake was able to come near me without me freaking out too much now but he had stopped being very friendly with me. I missed my bestfriend.

Everyone was eyeing the pups warily as they laughed and joked with each other.

Soon Sam spoke up with a confused tone in his voice, "So care to inform us how you got the boys to smile? We tried everything since they flipped yesterday."

I smirked knowing I was the only one to make them happy. It was a stupid thing to be smug about, but needless I was smug.

"Well the boys need to be by the pack, they don't want to be separated," I started, "So I thought about how I could make them feel better."

I ate a few more bites of food to bother the impatient wolves, "And it dawned on me when Brady called me mom. I went to speak with the boy's case worker."

The pack was now acting like their wolf with their head tilted to the side trying to concentrate.

" I'm now their legal guardian. They boy will live with me. I have 2 rooms that I even told Paul I had no idea what to do with," I explain with the pack gaping at me.

Collin and Brady beamed at me while still shoving food into their mouth. I chuckled when they smiled food-filled smirks.

"Bella you're 18. You sure you are ready to totally mother 2 twelve yr boys? They still have 5 years till they can leave your home." Paul said with concern in his voice.

"Positive Babe," I beamed, "They already see me as a parent. And I already treat them like they were mine. I live close to the rez and they wouldn't be somewhere with a random family." I said kissing him deeply. Sam cleared his throat.

"Bella that is an extremely generous thing to do; I'm sure the boys will behave. Now we won't lose pack members, or family." Sam smiled, giving Brady more food.

Later that night the pack sat down to watch a movie. Brady sat between my legs on the floor and Collin had his head in my lap. They both fell asleep resting against me. Paul kissed my temple towards the end of the movie.

"Bella, sweetheart, you are an amazing person you know that right? I love you so much." He whispered in to my ear.

"I love you too Paul. These boys need a stable home. They have been through so much."

That night the pack helped get Collin and Brady's stuff to my-**our** apartment. With werewolves helping, their rooms were set up easily and quickly. The boys passed out soon after their beds were set down.

* * *

**Author****'****s Note:**** Review and all that jazz. Criticism and suggestions welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Time Together

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these lovely characters. All those rights are reserved for the awesome Stephenie Meyer and her publishers and such!:)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Time Together

* * *

The next week was easy with the boys living with me. Sam insisted that the boys use some of their pack allowance to help pay for the food bill.

Collin and Brady are playing Xbox right now while I cook lunch for the walking stomachs. Quil couldn't stop laughing at 2 pack members living with me while Paul is still in La Push.

"Food boys!" I called.

The boys rushed in and ate all the Mac & Cheese, chicken, toast, and I even got them to eat salad. When I started to put the dishes in the sink my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, babe."_

"Hi, Paul what's up?"

"HI PAUL!" The boys yelled.

"_Hi guys."_

"Watcha need babe?"

"_You and the boys wanna come to La Push?"_

"Oh! Bella! Can we run there? You can ride on of us." Brady and Collin yelled from the TV room.

"_Um, that would be faster but are you okay with that Bella?"_

"Yeah sure. That's fine."

"_Cool see you guys soon, Love you Bella."_

"Love you too, Paul."

I hadn't even ended the call when the boys were dragging me out the door holding my keys and my purse.

The woods were a few blocks away so it was easy to get there. The boys went behind a tree to phase and came out as two wolves. Their paws were too big for them and it made them trip up a bit.

"Okay, which one of you is which?" I asked looking at the ashy brown and reddish brown wolf pups I dreamt of. "Um, Collin bow or something."

The ashy brown wolf that was slightly thinner than the other bowed down looking ready to play.

"Okay Collin is ash brown and Brady is red brown. Got it!" I said to myself.

Brady lied down on the ground and Collin nudged me with his nose towards Brady.

Once I was securely on the wolf's back they took off towards La Push. It was like running with Edward but I was warm and wasn't so scared of what was whizzing by me. Within 10 min we were entering the north border of La Push. I was able to feel some of the tension leave Brady's shoulders.

Suddenly, Brady took off at full speed. I was about to ask him what he was running so fast for when he launched us into the air. I looked down and we were flying over the River. Collin was right next to us, grinning a wolfy grin.

As they boys slowed down to more of a trot a small grey wolf and a slightly bigger sandy colored wolf hopped out of the bushes and were flanking Collin and Brady. I knew Leah was the small grey wolf so I assumed the sandy one was Seth.

_Must have been patrolling._

* * *

Soon Emily's home came into view and I was able to slide off Brady and walk into the house. They wolves that followed us over filled in soon after Collin and Brady keeping their place next to me while I called Paul.

Paul made his way over quickly with his car and for once he had a shirt on.

"Let's go out today babe." Paul said when I greeted him.

"Just us?" I asked snuggling into his chest.

"Just us." He said kissing my hair.

I said good bye to the boys and made sure they had their keys. Then Paul and I were off to where ever he wished to bring me.

"Where are we going?" I asked after about 5 min.

"You'll see babe." He said smiling while watching the road.

I watched as the scenery gave way to more homes and slowly became Port Angeles. Paul brought me to see Brave. It was such a good movie.

Then we went to eat at this French restaurant. The food was amazing.

The waitress kept flirting with Paul and I had to stifle a laugh when she slipped him her number only for him to drop it in his water cup in front of her.

The dinner was so romantic with him telling me all the gooey love stuff and kissing me and whispering 'I love you' into my ear.

We were driving back towards La Push but he took a turn into what looked like an abandoned dirt road. He parked the car where it couldn't be seen from the road and we got out.

"You trust me right?" He asked smiling at the woods.

"Yes. What are we doing?" I asked.

"You'll see let me phase though." He said going behind a tree.

A dark silver wolf the was just huge walked over to me.

"I didn't think it was possible for your wolf to get any bigger. I don't think I'd be able to reach your head if I wanted to." I snickered looking up at him. Paul lowered his head to be more of eye level with me. I kissed his nose and patted his head.

He crouched down for me to get onto his back. When I grabbed his fur he took off into the woods.

After about 5 min the trees began to thin out. Paul stopped at the edge and let me slid off. He nudged me towards the clearing. While he phased I looked at where he brought me.

It was a small clearing surrounding a cliff. There were no clouds in the sky tonight, but the moon was full. We had to be pretty far from the lights of a city, because there were so many stars. The cliff over looked the ocean but you couldn't see any beach in sight.

"This is breath taking…" I whispered knowing Paul could hear me.

"You are still more beautiful sweetheart." Paul said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. I leaned into Paul's chest as he looked down to press his lips against my hair.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Bella. I'm still sorry that I thought of attacking you when I meant you a few months ago. I'm glad Jake got around the interjection. I wish you had never gotten hurt." Paul said rubbing his hand along my scarred arm. "But you make me so happy. I didn't think that anyone could make me happy after living with my dad. I'm so glad your mine Isabella Marie Swan."

I turned around in his arm and hugged him around the waist as tight as I could. "You mean the world to me Paul. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you. You changed my world and I'm so happy you came into my life. I couldn't live without you. I love you more than life itself Paul Michael Lahote."

"Bella you are my world. I love you so much. Isabella Marie Swan, I know it has only been a few months but I love you and I would never think of leaving you. Will you marry me?" Paul said getting down on one knee pulling out a little velvet box.

* * *

**Paul POV**

She was my life and now she would legally be mine. We were staring all gooey at each other as we came back to Emily and Sam's.

I saw Jake's expression as he was looking at the pups. He hated them for being close with Bella. Hated me for taking her and wasn't even nice to Bella after she finally got comfortable letting him near her.

Emily looked at Bella with a knowing smile. She was the only one that knew what I had planned for the day.

Bella nodded at her with a matching grin. Emily squealed and pulled Bella into a crushing hug.

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! Now we really match in almost every sense!" She shrieked grabbing Bella's hand.

Jake's heartbeat seemed to stop for a moment looking at the ring before he began shaking violently. He made it halfway out the doorway before phasing.

I sighed knowing Emily was gonna be mad at him for splintering the wood.

I frowned hearing the heartbreaking howl he let out once in the woods. I felt Bella go ridged for a moment before exhaling heavily.

"I'm not gonna acknowledge him for doing that." Bella sighed.

"What?" Jared asked.

"It took me 3 weeks to be able to let him near me after this," Bella said holding up her right arm. "I won't try to comfort him with this when he could go nuts again and try to kidnap me."

I could only smile and kiss her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said putting her head on my chest.

"Bella, the boys and I made a lot of food today. So you won't have to cook for them too much this week." Emily explained excitedly.

"Thanks Emily! That will really help." Bella smiled hugging her.

"I sent the boys a few min ago home with the food. They have the food in a cooler in their mouth." She told Bella.

The girls gushed over the ring and a low howl was heard in the distance. I went outside and phased.

* * *

(**Paul **_Collin __**Brady**_)

**What's up?**

_**Just saying we made it home.**_

_But we kinda forgot our keys in Emily's kitchen._

_**We're locked out.**_

**Nice job. I'll run Bella home. **

_Thanks_

_**Thanks**_

I decided not to phase back and just stuck my head in the window.

"Oh Jeeze! Paul! Don't do that you scared me!" Emily yelped.

I coughed out an odd noise that was meant to be a laugh. I nodded towards Bella and then stared at the boys' keys.

Emily picked up two large necklaces, which looked like dog tags, holding keys on the end. I cocked my head to the side upon looking at them.

"Well The boys can keep them in a pocket they phase and it gets lost. This fits around their neck as a boy and as a wolf." Bella said looking at me. I laid down for her to get on and took off towards her home.

She treated them like her own. These boys couldn't be in better hands. She loved them so unconditionally and made sure they had everything they needed. They were even staying in school down here once the summer was over. She accommodated whatever needed to be for the wolf pups.

* * *

**Author****'****s Note:**** Review and all that jazz. Criticism and suggestions welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Love and The Pups

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these lovely characters. All those rights are reserved for the awesome Stephenie Meyer and her publishers and such!:)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Love and The Pups

* * *

The leaves began to change and the air chilled as the weeks flew by.

The pack ran everything smoothly and lived happily. Collin and Brady were happy in the apartment with me as I watched the large 12 year olds grow before my eyes.

Paul was antsy with me being so far from him, but the pups were good company and protected me fiercely. Our heating bill was low too, with them in a closed space it was always warm in the apartment.

The fall came in with a calm tone to everything. Life was going well.

The boys were getting good grades, the whole pack was really. Emily and I weren't letting them drop out. If they were in a class, they were passing with me tutoring them.

The town recognized the boys and me now too. For the scars and for the age gap being so small. The boys called me mom now without hesitation.

"_Mom can we get this videogame?" Brady called through the store as I sat reading at a bench._

"_Aren't you old enough to buy that?" An old woman asked._

"_No ma'am. We're only 12." Collin turned and smiled. _

_The woman's hand flew to her mouth as she took in Collin's scars. I got up with a sigh and went to my boys._

"_Which game hun?" I asked reaching for the game with my scarred arm._

"_Oh my! You are much too young to have 12 year old boys!" She gasped._

"_These boys are my adopted sons, ma'am." I smiled. _

_The woman's eyes stayed trained on my violently red scars. I wore a tank top frequently having the boys near always made me warm. _

"_If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" She whispered._

"_We're from La Push, which is a very wooded area and I picked the wrong day to take a hike. We were attacked by a mountain lion." I explained as Collin grabbed my hand._

For some reason, Collin liked that we had a physical similarity. He would be my momma's boy. Brady was a little more independent.

The boys and I were on our way to La Push today by car. Jake gave us a car a month or two ago. It was small enough to be cheap but it was big enough for the three of us.

Pulling up to Emily and Sam's the boys were out of their seats before the car stopped. They were always excited to get back to La Push.

Paul appeared and opened my door for me immediately pulling me into a bone crushing hug as he rained kisses on my scars and face.

He finally brought his lips down on mine, making the world melt around us and my nerves hypersensitive. I relaxed into his arms as he made my soul feel complete finally after so much time apart.

"I never get to see my fiancé anymore. I think she needs to live with me soon!" He said against my lips.

I giggled and tugged on his short hair, "I love you, Paul. You see me everyday too!"

He smiled widely at me and nuzzled my neck, "I love you so much, Bella. You're my world sweetheart."

The pack long since stopped taunting him for being affectionate with me. They lost a lot of fur from it. I hit them a few times with Emily's pans too.

Walking hand and hand to the porch the pups flew out of the door and phased sprinting into the woods.

I shook my head at their antics. Even with human hearing, I could hear their yips and growls as they played.

Paul plopped down on the couch pulling me into his lap as he continued to nuzzle my neck. He had been doing it a lot lately. He was very touchy too, but I guess no-sex-until-marriage wasn't Paul's forte.

The fascination with my neck was interesting though. I'd have to ask me later. Today Emily was having us pick out a cake. The wedding was in a few weeks.

The wedding was going to be in a clearing near Paul's house that the boys had made a year ago or so. It wasn't too formal. Leah, Emily, and I went and bought a beautiful knee-length strapless dress. The skirt was ruffled and elegant while looking sexy.

My scars would be on display but they didn't make me nervous anymore.

Paul was still nuzzling my neck randomly when Emily had us try the 5th cake.

I whipped around and stared wide-eyed at him when he nipped my neck, "May I help you?"

"Sorry sweetheart." He smirked.

Damn wolf and his weirdness.

* * *

We ended up picking out a delicious triple chocolate cake that had strawberries inside it and elegant flowers all over it.

"I love you, Bella." Paul whispered as he put his forehead against mine.

His eyes closed as his hair lay messily around his eyes. His strong features and glorious scent drew me into a blissful haze. I smiled as I closed my eyes from the crashing waves of love I felt.

"I love you with all my soul, Paul." I exhaled as his breathe washed over my face.

His lips captured mine in a passionate kiss that poured knee buckling amounts of love into me.

He was my world, he was my other half. There was no Bella without Paul and I couldn't wait to start my life with him as Mrs. Isabella Marie Lahote.

Life was perfect.

* * *

The sky was a brilliant blue without a cloud in the sky. It was warm for a November day but nature seemed to want my wedding to go perfectly.

Everything was going smoothly. There wasn't a problem at all.

Phil and Renee showed up a few days ago and mom hadn't stopped crying about me growing up. Dad just laughed and told me he was the cool parent.

Paul was of course out of sight as of yesterday per tradition.

Leah had given me a blue borrowed garter and Renee and Charlie gave me an old hair clip that Grandma Swan had.

My hair was curled and up with strands loose to frame my face. The flats I had on worked well with my clumsy habits.

The breeze was gentle and the families were mingling and it was happy. The pack was front and center and they all wore khakis and dress shirts. The imprints were my bridesmaids and the corresponding wolves were groomsmen. Claire, Quil's imprint, is going be my flower girl. She was so excited to learn she got to wear a princess dress.

I couldn't be happier with the turn out.

"Ready Bells?" Dad asked as the music started.

I took a deep breath and smiled, "I can't wait."

Claire was having a ball throwing petals everywhere and the imprints looked beautiful in all their dresses.

My eyes locked with Paul's though. After not seeing him for 24-hours it was like taking a breath after sitting underwater.

I felt my every cell just leap for joy seeing him looking so good. His caramel eyes were glistening with unshed tears and his stance was leaning towards me, of course. His hair was short again and it was spiked but it looked great as ever.

He looked like perfection personified.

"You look so beautiful Bella." Paul whispered as Charlie gave me away.

"I love you." I responded holding his hand tightly.

We never broke eye contact as the Priest went through his whole thing.

We said our vows with tears filling our eyes.

The kiss was what broke the damn. The kiss made me feel like I was floating in air and I finally was Mrs. Lahote. I was his forever. The tears streaked down my cheeks as I smiled against his lips.

The cheers erupted as we broke apart and walked back down the petal laden path as Mr. and Mrs. Lahote.

We were legally joined forever. We had forever together.

The reception was on the beach. I changed into a different dress that was a deep emerald green. There was a lot of food and everyone was having a great day. The boys were staying with Seth tonight and I was staying with Paul.

We stayed for a good amount of time before we left to go to Paul's.

The day was perfect and the night was beautiful.

"I love you, Mrs. Lahote." Paul whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Mr. Lahote." I whispered back pressing my lips to his chest.

We kissed slowly and made our way to his room.

His hand ran lovingly and gentle over my sides and long my shoulders.

He placed loving kisses on my scars as he laid me down on the bed.

On our wedding night, we made love until sunrise. It was pure bliss and I couldn't have wanted it any other way.

I even learned about marking. Which explained the neck nuzzling for so long.

I sported a wedding ring and to the supernatural eye a bite mark saying I was Paul's.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I'm terribly sorry this update took so long and I know its short but I'm having some writters block! I revised all the chapters and wrote this one. I think the story will have 15/20 chapter's max then I'm done with this fanfic. Thank you faithful readers and all. Review and comment on the changes to the chapters._


	10. Forgotten Pain

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these lovely characters. All those rights are reserved for the awesome Stephenie Meyer and her publishers and such!:)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Forgotten Pain

* * *

I sighed as I sat down in the living room. With my book in hand, I curled up with Colin resting his head on my lap and passing out almost instantaneously.

I absently played with his hair as I read. I could faintly hear Brady and Paul rough housing in the backyard.

After the wedding, Paul demanded he live with me so the boys and I moved in with Paul. I still drive out to my college Monday-Friday though.

We had finished remodeling some of the small home last week. It took three months but it was nice to fit the giant boys in one home with the possibility of expansion to the family.

Colin gravitated towards me more so than Brady did but they both were my babies. Colin and I go to a physical therapist once a month to keep up work with the scars. Brady and Paul were very protective of the family.

The kids at school knew to leave Colin alone about his scars or they would be answering to Brady.

People in Forks had long since gotten use to my scars. Lauren Mallory or Jessica Stanley seemed to feel the need to comment on them when they did see me. But they were always disappointed when I reminded them I was happy and married.

No one seemed suspicious about the bite mark either; it worked well with the scars. It was a mountain lion. They didn't seem to notice I didn't have it originally.

Charlie and I were going to Port Angeles today for dinner. He and I became closer after high school let out.

I read until Colin jerked away.

His eyes were wild and his breathing was shallow and quick.

"Colin?" I asked setting my book down.

His eyes snapped to my face. His eyes quickly looked me up and down before he exhaled heavily. His arms wrapped around me in a tight hug as he buried his face in my hair.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked hugging him back.

"Just had a bad dream." He mumbled checking me over once more.

I gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead.

I stood up and began to make lunch for the 3 walking stomachs. Colin kept close though, almost as if he was waiting; hovering.

It was odd behavior but I ignored it. I had him help me cook and soon lunch was ready.

The boys downed the food and soon they needed to go on patrol. Colin lingered near me before Brady dragged him to play before they had to leave.

"Paul, keep an eye on Colin's thoughts. He had a bad dream and then wouldn't leave my side. It's a little disconcerting." I whispered kissing his chest.

Paul hummed an okay and brought his lips down on mine passionately. I melted into his hold, forgetting the world around me.

"Careful out there." I called as he left.

"Have fun with your dad." He smiled.

* * *

My dad and I had a lovely dinner and were currently shopping. He had a lady friend and her birthday was soon.

I was helping pick something out for her. We were in a jewelry store.

"Alice would think this was so perfect." I laughed before mimicking, "It would look just amazing on you Bella!"

Charlie laughed with me at my joke. The Cullen's didn't hurt to talk about anymore. I had explained Bella Barbie to my dad at one point. He found it hilarious.

"She'd die for the ring of yours too. Paul has good taste." He commented batting his eyes and smirking at me.

We had become much closer since the Cullen's left. I was glad for it. I got to see a part of my dad I didn't know existed.

My dad and I were laughing and talking walking out of the store. He had bought some beautiful necklace for her.

The night went well with my dad. I had an odd feeling though.

Getting home the boys rushed me.

Paul crushed me against his chest repeating how much he loved me. I didn't understand what was happening.

"Need-air." I gasped patting his back.

"Sorry babe. Are you okay? Nothing broken?" Paul rushed.

Colin and Brady didn't do much better hugging me too tightly.

Colin looked like he watched me die a horrible death. He whimpered into my hair as he hugged me, "Mom."

"I'm okay sweetie. What's going on?" I tried to soothe.

"I dreamed that you were killed and then our wolves suddenly feel like you are in danger!" He explained clutching me tigher.

"Co-lin. A-Air." I choked out

He let me out of the hug but grabbed my scarred hand with his.

The boys hovered the rest of the day trying to calm their wolves' instinct to protect me.

* * *

Harry Clearwater died yesterday from a heart attack. He died the day after my husband and adopted sons' wolves told them something was wrong. Colin and I were at my dad's to take him to the funeral.

Colin wasn't willing to leave my side after the incident 2 days ago. I was trying to console my dad when the phone rang.

Colin picked up as dad wasn't able to. Colin's face though turned a sickly color; his posture rigid.

"Colin?" I asked rubbing circles on my dad's back.

"We need to go. We need to go right now." Colin whispered hanging up the phone.

His panicked expression went unnoticed by my father but he let us rush him out of the house.

I drove quickly to the reservation. I had exhaled as we passed the invisible treaty line. I didn't' know it like the pack did but I could still sense the safety of it. Colin visibly relaxed as we passed it. He still looked terrified though.

The funeral was depressing of course. I consoled everyone I could and gave my condolences to the Clearwater's.

The pack was antsy though. Jake and I weren't as close as we use to be. He normally kept his distance from me. But today he was hovering near me. The pack was hovering near me really.

Colin, Brady, and Paul though were physically touching me at all times. Colin had my hand and Brady was standing against me the whole night. Paul's arm was around my waist or shoulders the whole time. When we sat, I had Paul on one side, Colin on the other and Brady sitting between my legs.

The whole pack congregated around me.

It dawned on me suddenly that whatever phone call Colin got had something to do with this; that I was in danger for some reason. They were hovering around me to try to settle their wolves.

I clutched Colin's hand tighter and leaned against Paul more.

Paul kissed my temple muttering, "I won't let anything happen to you. I don't plan on my wife being taken from me. You're mine."

_What was happening that they were all like this?_

The service was nice. The after party was in celebration of the Tribal Elder that passed. We ate and were together for one another.

After the night rolled on Billy got Charlie to stay with him and the pack moved to Sam's house.

The tension in the air was palpable. Emily, Kim, Angela, and Claire were instructed to stay in the house.

"Leah I want you t-" Sam started.

"Hell no. Bella isn't going anywhere without me. Hell, the whole pack is gonna be there weather you like it or not. I'm not staying with the imprints. They are safe here." She snapped.

"Please someone tell me what's going on?" I whispered knowing they could hear me.

The pups and Paul shuffled closer to me.

"Just. I-you-Bella. You'll see." Sam sighed as he turned and headed for the forest.

In a circle around me, the pack moved into the woods. I could hear them phasing around me.

Colin kissed my cheek before phasing into his wolf. I stared at his wolf with sad eyes. The scars were still very visible. The fur didn't grow there. But it also made Colin look more terrifying.

Paul didn't phase. He quickly snagged me around the waist and hoisted me onto his back. They jogged at a human pace before slowing. Paul let me slide off his back and stopped in front of me.

"I love you, Mrs. Lahote." Paul whispered with his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Mr. Lahote." I responded tilting my head back to kiss him.

The pack began growling as they formed a solid wall in front of me. Colin's scary form stayed right against my side.

Paul's face became angry and mean before he stepped over to stand at my side facing the threat.

I froze. My heart I swear stopped with my breath.

Standing in the fresh snow wearing the same heavy clothing I wore was the vampire family I never thought I'd see again. Dead center was the man that shattered my world before I met Paul.

_Edward_

His expression was blank as he looked me over; his gaze landing on my left hand.

My hand rested comfortably on Colin's shoulder. My ring rested in full view.

"Bella." His velvet voice sighed.

The pack growled once more as Edward took a step forward.

Paul stood in front of me slightly, "Don't you dare."

I reached to pull him back slightly. I wanted to see them. I wanted to hear what they had to say to me.

The whole coven gasped though when I brought my hand up. When I reached my sleeve pulled back some exposing some of the angry red scars that stained my right side.

I had not met someone that didn't know of them in so long I forgot about the initial hurt I felt when someone reacted.

I pulled my hand back, pulling my sleeve down to cover it.

"YOU WHAT!?" Edward roared facing Jacob.

Jacob flinched back at the scolding. He still felt immense quit when someone reminded him of what he did.

"Don't yell at him," I finally spoke, "The harm he caused was nothing to what you and your coven did to me."

The whole coven flinched. I suddenly became livid.

How dare they do that to me, and then get mad at someone for hurting me. How dare they come back here!

"What are you here?" I spat looking at them with disgust.

"Bella, we are so sorry. I lied to you in the woods, I never stopped loving you. I never thought you weren't good enough. You're my everything, love, I need you in my life. Alice had a vision of you a few days ago. She saw angry scars covering your right side. We wanted to know why and figure out what hurt you. We wanted to make sure you were safe." Edward explained stepping closer to us.

I snorted at the confession. He still loved me? He needed me?

"You don't need me nor will you ever." I snapped, "You all abandoned me. You left me here to die. Victoria has been taunting the pack for over a year. I was a zombie for months. Sam, why don't you show him what's haunted your mind for so long."

Edward's pained face snapped to Sam before his hand flew to his dead heart. Then it snapped to Jake as he backed away from the pack.

"No, I-I didn't mean for that. I was trying to protect you. I wanted to give yo-ou a life with a human." He stuttered.

I felt malicious as I reached for Paul's hand. I looked at my husband expectantly, "Would you be a doll? He can't read my mind."

A sadistic smirk spread across Paul's face. Edward's head snapped to Paul and his face crumpled in pain. His hands covered his ears like it would stop the thoughts.

"Stop! No! She can't be yours! She's mine! No! Stop! Stop!" He cried.

My hand held Rosalie's gaze solely; they had been since my ring became visible. She must have felt my gaze, she looked up.

"You got married." She stated, "To him?" She motioned towards Paul.

"I'm his imprint. Imprinting is finding your soul mate. It's permanent. It's amazing. We got married 3 months ago." I explained to the vampire that seemed to hate me, "The pack pups, Colin and Brady are my legal kids. I have a family Rosalie. Paul and I want a baby."

I knew Rosalie wanted kids. Alice had explained to me once how Rose only wanted me to have what she wanted. She didn't like that I was willing to give up children.

Her eyes softened and she looked around at the pack, she was looking to see which were mine.

"Colin, Brady come here and phase." I said never taking my eyes off Rosalie.

Paul was torturing Edward who Jasper was trying to hold up.

Brady phased where he was and pulled on his shorts walking back till he was next to Colin.

Colin phased and they all gasped again. He pulled on his shorts and grabbed my scarred hand with his own.

Rose smiled softly at them. Emmett was staring at Edward with an arm around his wife.

"We need to leave soon." She whispered.

"Did you say Victoria was after you?" Alice whispered.

I nodded my head. Paul looked at my old bestfriend with an angry expression.

"She's been trying to get to my wife for over a year now. That's how Colin got his scars. Got attacked by a vampire that was made by her." Paul spat.

"Let us help." Alice whispered.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Thank you for reading. The Cullen coven appears! This story I think will only have a few more chapters. This is my first Fanfic written. I thank all my readers for holing on through the long waiting periods for the new chapters. I have to pass my last year of school and just started a new job so I have a lot going on but I shall do my best to update as often as possible! Review and such!_


	11. With Malice

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these lovely characters. All those rights are reserved for the awesome Stephenie Meyer and her publishers and such!:)**

_Author's Note: I am so sorry about the long wait! I had a major case of writers block with all of my stories! _

_This was my first fanfiction and I think it only will go up to 15 chapters. I just don't think there is anything else to this story._

_I'm just finishing up high school, and I had work, and all this stuff to take care of and coupled with the writers block I just couldn't write or think of anything to write. _

_I'm back though and I am trying to update all of the stories one chapter. I'm not gonna add any chapters to my other stories until this story is complete. _

_Thanks for hanging in there with me!_

* * *

Chapter 11: With Malice

* * *

Edward was curled in a ball in the snow as Sam went over everything that had been going on with Victoria.

Colin and Brady phased wolf while Embry and Quil began patrolling. The rest of the pack phased back human and sat comfortably around me. Colin was lying coiled around me as Brady sat behind me. Paul and Jake were staring Edward down while silently screaming at him with their thoughts and memories.

"Stop! Please stop! I can't take it anymore! She's your wife I get it! She's happy and healthy! She's not mine, she doesn't love me! I GET IT! PLEASE STOP!" Edward cried out sobbing tearlessly.

"Sam." I stated.

"Stop." He ordered.

Edward's tense position softened as their minds died down and became silent.

Jasper was concentration on Edward hard with a look of pure pain on his face.

"I'm sorry you have to feel his pain Jazz," I said, "Edward, go for a run alongside Jake." I said.

Sam glanced at me for a moment before nodding at Jake. They both got up and began walking off. Jake phased wolf and began running.

"Sorry to interrupt Sam. I just want to help Jasper," I smiled sheepishly, "Imprint."

Everyone had a love sick expression on. Colin and Brady were scoffing a wolfish scoff.

"Think of your mother!" I snipped at them playfully. They too had loving expressions as they licked my face lightly.

Jasper exhaled and smiled, closing his eyes and soaking up the emotions, "Thank you Bella. I was sure I was going to cross the treaty line just to make the black hole of emotions go away."

"That was clever babe." Paul praised nuzzling my throat.

I smiled proudly, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair.

"Bella, how did you get those scars?" Esme asked quietly.

"Jake got a little angry at-" I started. Paul coughed when I said 'a little' though.

"Okay, Jacob was livid when Paul imprinted on me and lost control with me a little too close to him." I corrected.

"Most scars heal better then that…do you know why?" Carlisle asked.

"I think it's because Jake is super natural not just some animal." Sam answered.

Carlisle pondered what we said nodding slightly.

Brady and Colin flinched before standing slowly to not knock me around. Paul and Sam looked at them quizzically.

My boys phased back, looking like they were trying to keep from laughing.

"Your, um, son is in need of your assistance. Jake and he got into a fight. His in a few pieces and Jake is high tailing back to the imprints." Brady said sitting back down by me. Colin coughed to cover a laugh and sat down next to his brother.

Esme looked concerned while Emmett and Rosalie laughed without trying to cover it up.

"Serves the bastard right." Rosalie hissed between laughs.

Carlisle got up and discussed more with Sam and set up another meeting before we went our separate ways.

* * *

I sat with the imprints around me; Claire was in my lap. Paul was pacing around us. The rest of the pack was at another meeting with the Cullen family.

Colin, my little mamma's boy, was the angriest, most violent of the wolves when the Cullen's were involved.

Paul had more control than he did. He was truly terrifying though. If they moved without warning, his hackles were raised and his fangs were dripping with spit. The scars marring his body made him look like a veteran to war.

The Cullen's had been back for about a week and Colin was ready to murder the next person to look at me wrong.

Paul stopped his pacing to look at the window. He quickly went outside and phased.

The angry howls that echoed through the reservations sent shivers down my spine. Embry and Jared came through the door then with mud all over them.

"Victoria showed up in our meeting. Colin took off like a bat out of hell after her. They are chasing her now, I'm here to guard." He rushed making sure we were all in the same room.

I began to worry about my boys.

We waited hours for them to come home. It was well into the early hours of the morning when Jared rushed to the window.

He opened the door and rushed to get someone inside. Sam was being carried by the boys, His side gushing blood. Leah looked livid beside him.

"I could have gotten him myself. Look what you did to yourself now!" Leah snapped angrily.

But there was panic in her eyes. She still cared for Sam a lot.

"What happened?" I asked rushing to help.

"Victoria led us to a fucking army of vamps. The blonde Cullen boy was very helpful." Embry said licking at a wound on his arm.

"Was everyone okay? Where are my boys?!" I began to freak out.

"Calm down babe!" Paul called from the back yard.

I rushed outside to see Colin and Brady still in wolf form playing together while Paul picked leaves and sticks out of his hair.

"I'm just making sure Rambo over here doesn't try going after Edward." Paul laughed shoving Colin lightly.

"What happened?" I rushed.

"We're discussing it with all the imprints don't worry." He soothed kissing me.

We all sat around in the diner at 3 am with the Cullen's and the pack present.

Edward just stared at me while Sam retold the fight. Jasper was highly praised.

"Colin shot off after her like his ass was on fire. We followed suit planning to take her down ourselves. But the Cullen's followed too. Edward called that Victoria was his, but as she entered a clearing, Colin caught her and ripped her to shreds. The army that was waiting there wasn't too pleased to see their leader demolished by a wolf." Sam began.

"Edward went on a raging fit after Colin took out Victoria and destroyed about 10 newborns at once. Jasper began yelling out orders so the pack didn't get harmed." Carlisle added.

"Paul took joy in pissing on Victoria's decapitated head." Brady snickered.

"With Jasper telling us what not to do, we were able to take down most of the newborns. The Cullen's did get a very large amount too. Paul and Colin took too much pleasure in continuing to rip Vicky's remains to tiny pieces. Some blonde male was very upset by the red head dying and made the mistake of taunting Paul about you." Sam continued.

Paul growled at the memory as Jasper snickered, "Riley was quick to be ripped apart and pissed on."

"By time we got them all we were getting a little too cocky, "Sam said looking at Leah who snarled at him, "and one jumped to get Leah. Big burly guy too."

"And I would have gotten him just fine if you hadn't shoved me and gotten smashed by him." She spat.

I smiled and just laughed a little. The other imprints just shared the same look as I had.

"We're just glad you're all okay. Thank you Jasper for helping my family. Thank you guys for fighting alongside them." I praised.

The imprints murmured their agreement.

"Would someone like to tell me why my baby over here though has been trying to burn a hole in Edward's head?" I asked coolly rubbing Colin's shoulder. He hadn't relaxed at all since the Cullen's got here.

"Powder-puff over here was muttering about destroying the pack along with the army so he could snag you and run. Hoping 'the spell' we had on you would go away if you weren't near us." Colin growled turning to keep me out of Edward's view.

Edward froze and looked panicked to say the least, "I-I said that out loud?"

"Yeah moron. You said that out loud while running alongside me." Colin snapped beginning to quiver.

"It was a passing thought. I didn't plan on acting on it. I'm man enough to admit, you are terrifying Colin. For a 12 year old, you make me want to shit myself. I haven't felt that in a few decades." Edward sheepishly admitted to us.

The pack laughed as Edward shifted uncomfortably. Sam asked the Cullen's to leave and never return. Rosalie was the first to answer.

"If I have any say in this at all. We will never see this rainy peninsula again. We will not bother Bella or her family. You finally have what I've always wanted for you Bella. I never hated you. You are my little sister. I just wanted what was best for you. You finally got it hun." She smiled.

I smiled softly at her, "Thank you Rosalie."

"Come on. Let's go. I want to get Emily home." Sam said as his imprint rested her head against his chest.

* * *

The pack said their goodbyes and left. Paul and my boys stuck by my side for a moment before I nodded at them. They backed off a little; an illusion of privacy.

"We love you Bella. Never doubt that. We are so sorry that we left you the way we did. We thought it was best." Esme said tearing up.

"I love you guys too. It's okay the way you guys left. It was for the best. I'm an imprint; I met my actual soul mate. I have a family, "I looked back a Colin and Brady, "My boys may not have come from me, but they are mine now. I love them as my own. Paul and I want a little girl to add to this though. Thank you so much for helping my family. I couldn't live if one of them were hurt or killed."

Rosalie glanced at my boys before stepping toward me slowly. I stiffened wondering what she was doing.

Rosalie hugged me. She was crying on my shoulder lightly as she hugged me and said goodbye. She kissed my cheek before stepping away from me.

Emmett crushed me in a bear hug. He didn't speak, I looked at his face and venom was pooling in his eyes. Emmett was my big brother, he was the one I would miss the most.

"I love you so much Belly-boo." He choked out.

My eyes watered as I hugged Emmett back, "I love you too Emmybear."

The Cullen's all hugged me goodbye. They were all crying as they hugged me; Jasper pulled me into the tightest hug. He kept his voice even and the tears minuscule but he looked so hurt.

"Are their emotions getting to you Jazz?" I asked laughing a bit and wiping tears away.

"Course not sugar. I learned how to block emotions like these very easily. Edward's emotions at the meeting were just too strong. This is all me honey." Jasper whispered with a heavy Texas accent.

"Your accent is a little strong there cowboy." I smiled. I knew his accent came out when he was emotional.

He laughed a little as he stepped away. Edward was looking broken. I couldn't bring myself to be nice to him.

"Don't worry Edward. You're a vampire, you are easily distracted. I'll just be a blip in your memory. You'll find your soul mate some day." I cooed.

He looked at me with quilt in his eyes, "I am truly sorry Bella. If I knew this would happen I would have never left. I love you."

I nodded as Colin appeared next to me, growling lightly.

"I know you do Edward. You'll always be in my heart." I said grabbing Colin's hand.

Then they were gone. The family I had missed so much was finally gone for good.

"Let's go home." I whispered smiling at my husband and sons.

* * *

_Thank you for holding on! These will be some of the last chapters but I'm sorry to say the story is almost over!_


	12. Our Family

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these lovely characters. All those rights are reserved for the awesome Stephenie Meyer and her publishers and such!:)**

_Author's note__: Thank you for the reviews, I know I packed a lot into the last chapter. I'm coming out of my writers block and with spring break having been this past week I had a good amount of time to write._

* * *

Chapter 12: Our Family

* * *

**A month Later… (March)**

"We just brought in the last box mom!" Brady called from the door way.

"Already Brady? Man, you boys are fast!" I laughed pulling out the plates in the kitchen.

Paul and I bought a bigger house after the Cullen's left. They left a large amount of money in my bank account. Paul didn't like them trying to buy my forgiveness. I say it as an oppritunity to get a bigger place.

"_We shouldn't use it Bella! They are trying to buy you!" Paul snarled pacing the little living room._

_Brady and Colin stood quietly in the kitchen watching us. _

"_I'm not forgiving them. They gave us enough money for a life time! Why not use it to make our life better? They did owe me a lot for more having you guys kill them when they returned." I argued._

"_I can support you myself. I don't need your exboyfriend supporting you." He snapped._

_Colin leaned a little out of the doorway. He was afraid Paul would hurt me, his father had hit his mother before. _

"_You would be supporting me! I'm just suggesting we buy a bigger place Paul!" I yelled back standing up. _

"_We don't need a bigger place! This house; our home, is perfectly fine!" He seethed._

"_Brady and Colin can barely fit in their rooms! The living room fits only them! The kitchen can't hold the amount of food we need to feed you guys!" I snapped._

"_We are making due just fine! Why would we need more space for the four of us when this fits us just fine!" Paul spat getting in my face._

_Colin and Brady growled as Paul got closer to me._

"_I'm pregnant!" I screamed standing my ground as he tried to intimidate me. _

_Paul stared at me before passing out when I yelled that at him. Colin and Brady left him on the floor and hugged me, cheering about being older brothers. _

I chuckled at the memory as I put the plates and utensils away. We found a home with 4 bedrooms and a study I could use. The kitchen was huge and the yard backed into the woods. It was perfect.

As I reached to place a cup on the top self, Paul's woodsy smell encased me in its comforting haze just before he pressed his hips against mine taking the glass out of my hand and putting it on the shelf.

"Well fancy meeting you here." I laughed softly.

Paul smirked against my throat; placing light kisses along my shoulders.

"Hello Mrs. Lahote." He purred seductively.

"Hello Mr. Lahote." I murmured against his lips.

Colin and Brady yelled to us about Jared's house.

We christened the house.

* * *

The house was unpacked and organized within the week. Paul and the boys were grilling at the moment. I was relaxing in the new Jacuzzi Tub we have in our room.

Emily announced she was pregnant last night. Jared announced Kim was two months pregnant right after the army was destroyed.

Sam and Leah want to stop phasing so they were talking to Billy about it. Sam already passed the Alpha position on to Jake.

My phone rang as I soaked in the tub.

_Ugh. People I'm trying to relax!_

"Hello?" I answered cheerily.

"_Hey, Bella!"_

"Hey Leah, how was Billy's?"

"_Well he said that when our body accepts the fact that we aren't phasing anymore our body will literally overnight stop eating so much. One day we'll eat a cow and the next day we eat like a normal person!" _

"That's awesome! So I guess you have to work out again." I teased.

Leah laughed and we chatted a bit before she went to go talk to her mother.

I got out of the tub as the smell of food reached my nose. I had started eating more than normal since I got pregnant.

Paul thought it was hilarious. I didn't think so, I was gaining weight already. I was going to look like a cow.

"Dinners ready mom!" Brady called up the steps.

"I'll be down in a minute." I said knowing they heard me either way.

We've been in our new house for about a month.

The boys were at school. Paul was on morning Patrol.

I was sitting with a woman in the hospital talking about prenatal vitamins and such things. Her name was Dr. Taylor Seamark.

Jacob had driven me here. He was sitting in the waiting room as Dr. Seamark and I talked about what exercises I was allowed to do.

As I walked out with her Jacob stood to rush me out. He was antsy here; the Cullen smell was still lingering.

"Oh, Jacob this is Dr. Seamark. This is my friend Jacob." I introduced.

Jacob just stared at her awestruck with his mouth agape though. I knew what it meant and smirked.

"You're going to catch flies honey." Dr. Taylor snickered tapping his chin.

_Oh, she is perfect for him! _

I called Sam as Jacob began flirting with my doctor.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sam. Could you come get me at the hospital?"

"_Wasn't Jake supposed to be with you?"_

"He is…he imprinted on my doctor though. So I figured I let them get to know one another."

Sam snickered and agreed.

I watched as Dr. Taylor and Jake talked.

She was from the reservation. She was from the poor part of town. She had worked hard through college to become an OBGYN. She had copper skin and raven black straight hair that hung just below her shoulders. Taylor stood at about 5"7' and was thin. She was beautiful.

Sam dropped me off at home and bid me a good day.

It was almost noon now. Paul would be home soon. We had lunch with Kim and Jared.

Kim was 4 months pregnant, I was 2 months pregnant, and Emily was a month pregnant.

Paul came home and I laughed and told him about Jake and Taylor. He grumbled about his imprint and pup being left unprotected. The drive to diner was quiet as I laughed at Paul's irritated face.

"So he just forgot about the pregnant person and began to court his imprint?" Jared laughed.

I laughed and nodded. Paul was grumbling about it saying I could have gotten hurt.

"How are the hormones going Kim?" I asked looking at her baby bump.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. I swear there isn't enough chocolate in the universe to sate me." She gushed as we entered our own conversation.

We talked about the morning sickness and the irritating cravings. The sex drive spiked too. Though we, nor our wolves, minded that.

The lunch was lovely and the boys caught up on what they needed to. Since the army was destroyed, the vampires steered clear of this area.

The pack dispersed and began to really take care of their separate families.

Everyone still hung out all the time, but not as much as we all use to.

* * *

**Three Months Later… (July)**

Paul and I were lying in the grass in our backyard. The boys were out with friends.

I was 5 months pregnant now. I had a big belly for 5 months; this baby was going to be huge.

"How about Stacy? You could be Stacy's mom." Paul smirked, wagging his eyebrows at me.

Paul was hell bent that the baby was a girl. We asked not to know the gender.

"How about no? Come on, real names!" I snipped

"Amy, Fiona, Kylie, Jasmine, Colleen, Stephenie, Paige, Jaclyn, Lisa, Donna, Angelina, Hannah, Casey?" He rattled off.

"I like Casey." I smiled looking over at him.

He smiled at me, "And if it's a boy?"

"Weston, Dale, Ronnie, Craig, Jason, Corey, Marcus, Charlie, Adam, Scott, Devin, Darren?" I listed.

"I like Darren." Paul smiled brushing a hair out of my face.

"I love you."

"I love you with everything I am worth Bella."

We began making out in the grass like teenagers; though technically I am a teen still at 19. It of course, as everything does with Paul and I, led to mind blowing sex…in our backyard.

* * *

"Oh the house is lovely Bella!" My mother praised walking around. She was in to visit before the baby was born.

"Paul and I decorated most of it. Colin and Brady helped too." I smiled resting my hand on my 6 months baby bump.

She fluttered around the house making comments on everything, even praising the baby's room.

"Do you have a name yet?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Casey if it's a girl, Darren if it's a boy." I smiled.

"I love those names!" my mother gushed hugging me excitedly.

Paul had magically made himself scarce today. He got too nervous around my mother. The boys high tailed it to a friend's for the week practically.

The big bad wolves left the 5"5' pregnant lady to deal with the flighty woman.

"Oh Bella. I'm so happy for you. I know I don't really like marriage young and such but you always have been my little middle aged woman. I love you dear, I'm so proud of you." She beamed hugging me.

"Are you sure you're not the pregnant one mom?" I joked hugging her back.

She laughed with me for some time and we talked babies for some time. Soon it was dinner time. Since the boys chose to disappear, I made their favorite for Renee and me.

When Paul slipped into the house later that night, he came to bed grumbling as I snickered at him.

"Renee loved the juicy steak and amazing pie. Too bad I only made enough for the people that were present in the house." I sighed as he crawled into bed next to me.

"I'll stick around the house when she's here…" Paul grumbled burying his face in my hair and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**November…**

I was nesting. I couldn't stop rearranging furniture and cleaning. Paul and I's bed had a million pillows. Collin and Brady were ecstatic to have me cleaning their rooms almost daily.

Kim had laughed at me when she came over with her newborn twins, Todd and Jeremy. She had them back in July. They were spitting images of Jared. He was very proud of the fact.

The kitchen was spotless as I cleaned it, again. There was probably not a spot of dirt for me to even actually clean. But I cleaned anyway.

"So Bella," Paul called, "I don't know if this will piss you off or make you happy. Er something like that."

"What did you do?" I called placing the sponge down.

I walked to find out what he had done. I wish I could kill the supernatural.

My three male roommates had rolled around the forest and proceeded to track, wipe, and roll the mud and debris all over the living room.

"You have 5 seconds to get out of hearing range before I burst your ear drums." I said calmly.

Paul was the first to run as fast as he could, he had heard me scream. The boys had not. They made the mistake of taking too long to leave.

I screamed loud enough to hurt Paul's ear drums and send the boys to their knees.

Our baby squirmed in my stomach as I belted out my anger.

"GET OUT NOW!" I viciously spat at my boys.

They ran as I began cleaning like a mad woman.

When they ventured back into the house I had gotten a bucket out and a pan of water. I let them see the ingredients for cookies on the counter before I set to torture them,

I burned the sugar and poured the bucket of bleach.

They came tearing into the kitchen yelling frantically for me.

They froze when they saw what I had done.

"Make my home dirty like that ever again and I will make little stink bombs like this and hide them in your rooms." I seethed.

They steered clear for a few days.

* * *

Tonight I felt off. I couldn't sit still and I was antsy. My nesting died down a few days ago with the vampire scent scam.

"Paul." I called shoving him awake.

"Wha- huh, what's wrong?" he mumbled looking around rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I don't feel right. Something's off." I said.

Paul stretched and looked at me with heavy eyes.

"I'm sorry it's so early or late; which ever. But something is just not right." I restated.

He kissed me lovingly on the lips before beginning to rub my shoulders. I moaned as he worked out horrendous knots in my back.

Liquid rushed suddenly between my legs.

"Uh Oh." I gasped tensing.

"What?" Paul asked kissing my neck.

"My water just broke." I rushed.

"WHAT!?" He yelped leaping off the bed.

Paul flew around the room as Collin and Brady stumbled into the room rubbing sleep out of their eyes.

"What's going on?" Collin asked looking at Paul panicking.

"Her water broke! W-We have to get to the hospital! The over night bag! Where did I put it, ohmygod, we-we-we um gah!" He rushed pulling at his hair.

Collin snickered, "Breathe Paul, jeez."

Paul muttered to himself and took deep breaths.

"The bag is in the car. We just have to go honey." I chuckled as the contractions made themselves known.

Paul was scattered at first but got it together as we got closer to the hospital. I was in at 2:18am and was in labor for over 24hrs.

I was right, the baby was huge. On top of the scars; that were stretched painfully during pregnancy, I had a C-section scar now too.

At 4:12am the next morning, Darren Jasper Lahote was born. Jasper saved the pack, so Paul and I felt we should honor him somehow.

Our first born son was like an early wedding gift. Our first anniversary was next week.

* * *

_Author's Note__: I promised myself I wouldn't post in any other story until I wrapped up with one. I think I only have enough in me for one more chapter! _

_Thank you to the readers that have been following from the start. If you just tuned in, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Review and leave me feedback! I have several other stories too, so go read those! _


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Though I wish wholeheartedly that I owned the rights to Twilight; I do not. These lovely characters do though belong to S.M. That lucky ducky!**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

**7 years later…**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Casey called running to me with her older brother fast on her heels.

"She's lying!" Darren yelped panicked.

I scoped up my little girl as she glared daggers at her brother. He looked at me sheepishly as his sister began rambling.

"Slow down sweetheart. I can't understand you." I laughed brushing a chocolate brown curl from my 5 year old's face.

Bella and I had Darren, Casey, and Alison. Casey and Ally were our 5 year old twins. They both look exactly like Bella, except for the tanned skin. All three of our kids got sun-kissed skin. Not as dark as me, but not as pale as Bella.

"He ruined Ally and I's sand castle!" She whimpered.

"Where's Ally?" I asked looking around the beach.

She was sitting with Brady of course.

The day the girls were born, Collin and Brady imprinted on them. Brady on Ally, Collin on Casey.

I was honestly just happy they had someone I knew and trusted. The boys were never blood related to us.

Bella was ecstatic that they boys were going to not only be legal kids of hers but marriage related in the future. The girls had the boys wrapped around their fingers.

"Why'd you break their castle?" I asked my 7 year old son. He was my pride and joy.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I was playing with Claire and I ran into the castle when I didn't see it! I said I was sorry." He rushed.

Darren Jasper Lahote was my first born son and he was a little clone of me. Bella loved the resemblance. She thought it was cute that I had a mini me. She stopped laughing when we got the girls. She has two mini me's.

"He said he was sorry sweetheart, go play with Colin. I bet he misses you." I smiled setting her down.

She ran off to find Collin while Darren ran back to play with Claire, Scotty, Jeremy, and Todd.

Collin and Brady were in the pack still with Quil and Embry. The sorry bunch had all imprinted on children. The rest of us hadn't phased in years.

Embry imprinted on Emily's 3rd child, Dakota. She was just like her father. Sam wasn't too happy. Emily thought it was cute.

"There's my strong man." My wife purred walking up to me.

"Hey there sexy." I smirked pulling her against my chest.

We kissed a bit before we heard someone cleared their throat.

"Nice of you to join us in the real world." Taylor smirked.

"Hey Taylor, how are the kids?" Bella asked leaning back into my chest.

When you stop phasing, you lose every sense and the healing the hunger the anger. But the imprint pull is still strong. I can still feel Bella wherever she is.

The girls caught up as I observed the old pack. The vampires were still nonexistent in the area. The last of the pack only keep phasing to stay as young as they are for their imprints.

I noticed Sam trying to motion me over. I kissed Bella's head and jogged over.

"Hey there Lahote. How are your twins? Still got Brady and Collin practically living with you?" He snickered.

"You would know how I feel wouldn't you Sam? Embry practically lives at your house." I countered.

My old alpha grumbled at the comment. I laughed and took the beer Jared had held out to me.

"The twins are good. How's Emily and the kids?" I smiled.

"Emily is at home with Anna. The others are good." Sam smiled.

We caught up on guy talk. I filled them in on the boys and the pack. Charlie and his fiancée, Beth were just getting back from a vacation in the Caribbean.

We talked about the next pack pup and discussed how large our 'family' was. Sam had 4 kids, Jared had 4, Leah had 2, Seth had 2, Jacob had 2, I had 3.

The afternoon began turning to dusk. We all gathered our kids and brought them home.

"I love you Bella." I smiled after putting the kids to sleep.

"I love you Paul." She smiled wrapping her arms around my waist.

I kissed her head and began the exploration of my wife's body as I do every night.

* * *

**BPOV**

Charlie and his fiancée were getting married today. My kids, Colin & Brady included, were all dressed up and waiting in the living room for me.

"Is Grandpa going to cry?" Ally asked snuggling into Brady's chest.

"I don't know sweetpea." I giggled. It was funny to think about my father crying.

He cried when I made him a grandpa though, I'm not sure if he was happy for sad to be honest.

Paul came down looking amazing in a suit. He got a goofy grin on his face as he looked at my outfit.

Paul had bought me a beautiful black lace dress. The neck was sweetheart line with a halter strap. It went down to my knees in a pencil style skirt. I wore peep toe, black heels with it too. My chocolate brown hair hung in loose curls and beachy waves to my butt.

I grew my hair out on accident after Darren was born.

Casey was tracing her little fingers up and down my scared hands.

"_Why do you and Collin have bad boo-boos mommy?" Casey asked when she began to understand we had gotten hurt at one point in time. _

_I stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to tell her. _

"_Uh, well honey, Colin and I got hurt by a big animal when we went into the woods without daddy." I scrapped up._

"_Big animal?" She asked tilting her head making the curls she got from me to tumble over her little shoulder. _

"_You know that big kitty they showed you pictures of at Uncle Billy's?" I asked_

"_Mowtin kitty?" She said._

"_Yeah, they aren't very nice and they scratched Collin and I when I was a girl." I said picking her up. _

She always ran her hands up and down the scars now. Collin said she did it a lot when she was thinking about something.

"What's up sweetheart?" I asked looking down at her.

"Why does daddy look like he got hit on the head?" She asked looking up at me.

I tried my best not to laugh. Paul chuckled lightly though, "Because mommy looks very pretty today."

Casey smiled and nodded looking up at me again. I scooped her up and nuzzled her face.

"You and your sister look like little princesses." I cooed.

Ally giggled and blushed the Swan blush, burying her face in Brady's chest.

"Come on, to grandpa's wedding!" Brady laughed picking up his imprint.

The girls were the flower girls for the service. Charlie asked Darren to be the ring bearer. My kids were so excited to be in the wedding.

The ceremony was beautiful and the couple was adorable. I was happy that my father was finally moving on from Renee.

Beth had been a random reporter stumbling into Forks for a vacation about 4 years ago. They have been together ever since.

He and Sue were still amazing friends. They had a thing for a short time.

I was a bride's maid for the wedding. Paul was one of my Dad's groom's men.

The pack was all present. They loved my dad a lot and loved that he was so casual to admit one day that not only did he know they were shifters but that he knew I was some kind of soul mate.

He brought it up one day and never brought it up again. Said it made him queasy the one time I asked him about it.

Beth would never know; it was better that way.

They said their "I Do's" and walked back down the aisle as man and wife.

"Grandpa did cry mommy!" Ally whispered to me giggling.

"Yes he did baby." I snickered.

"I love you girls! Behave!" I called after the twins. Today was their first day of kindergarten.

Paul and I watched them walk away as I began to tear up. I was still getting use to them growing up so fast.

Just yesterday, it feels like Edward left me in the woods sobbing. Today, I'm walking my 5 year olds to kindergarten as my 7 year old waits for us to go to the building for 2nd graders.

Paul smiled softly at me, "It gets easier babe. Emily and Kim just send them on their way now."

It made me laugh lightly. Paul and I were adamant on no more kids. I was on birth control and didn't want any more kids.

"I love you, Bella." Paul sighed kissing away my tears.

"Paul, you changed my whole life. I don't know what I would have done without you. You are my world, my other half, my soul mate. Thank you so much for looking me in the eyes all those years ago. I wouldn't want to live life any other way." I nuzzled into his chest.

"You were my savior Bella." He murmured into my hair.

"You were my angel, Paul. My hot-headed Angel." I smirked kissing him deeply.

* * *

_Author's Note__: Well after several months. This story; my first story, is complete. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. Thank you to those who gave me criticism and helped me better my story. I knew this story wouldn't be too long since it was my very first. I don't think I will write a sequel. This story has been told and I think it's all that calls to be done.  
_

_I did upload the last 2 chapters only a day apart so they may be too soon for some readers but oh well, they will have to do the chapter Dance. _

_I couldn't have done this without my lovely readers so I thank you wholeheartedly. _

_I do have several other stories, they are not complete but I am working on completing one story at a time before continuing another. Currently I will be working on _**Wolf In Sheep's Clothing** _before continuing anything else for a while._** _  
_**

_Go check out my other stories! I tend to be a bit stuck on Paul/Bella pairings but I do venture to other wolves and into vampires! _

_Hope you enjoyed the story!_

_**The Pack at the end: **_

_Sam & Emily (30 & 28): Scotty 7 years_

_Kyle 6 years_

_Dakota 3 years_

_Anna 2 months_

_Jared & Kim (27 & 27): Todd 7 years_

_ Jeremy 7 years_

_ Violet 4 years_

_ Amanda 4__years_

_Leah & Adam (28 & 30): Tori 5 years_

_ Zack 2 years_

_Jacob & Taylor (24 & 27): Indio 3 years_

_Will 2 years_

_Seth & Angela (24 & 24): Aaron 5 years_

_ Corey 1 year_

_Paul & Bella (27 & 26): Darren 7 years_

_ Casey 5 years_

_ Allison 5 years  
_

_Quil & Claire (24 & 11)_

_Embry & Dakota (24 & 3)_

_Collin & Casey (21 & 5)_

_Brady & Allison (21 & 5)_


End file.
